


【博君一肖】《埋伏牙》【已完结】

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 高三博X牙医赞老福特同名
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博, 肖战 - Relationship
Comments: 50
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

01.

王一博十七岁的那个暑假，智齿发炎了。

他爸妈工作忙，没时间管他。

他自己呢平时训练也忙，再加上智齿只是时不时发作，痛起来的时候止疼药能暂且缓一缓，还没到忍不了的地步，所以一直拖着。

终于在冬天的时候发展到止疼药也不管用了，疼得他辗转无眠。

第二天他妈妈开车冒着大雪送他去市口腔医院拔智齿。

一博坐在后座，无精打采地耷拉着脑袋，抵在起雾的车窗上。

他们这儿已经好几年没下雪了，这雪昨夜下了一整晚，今早也没停，地上全白了。

一种久违了的陌生感油然而生。

一博躺在手术椅上。

医生抬头看了看显示屏上的片子，说你这颗智齿长得还挺蛮横。

声音很年轻，吐字中气十足。

他照着医生的指示放松，张开嘴。

嘴上是放松了，可心里又提了起来，两根食指勾在一起，在羽绒服下紧紧地捏着。

王一博感觉自己像是全身上下只有眼珠子能转的植物人，这种情况下很难不去注意周遭的环境。

暖黄色的手术灯直直地在头顶照着他，有些刺目，空气里的颗粒在暖黄灯光下翻飞着。

护士在他视线右下角走进走出，叫到号到病人进来观察。

王一博身上的羽绒服是从外面进来就穿着的，进了诊室也没脱，诊室里打着中央空调，他有点热。

医生拿着麻醉针靠过来，闯进王一博的视线。

他戴着淡蓝色的手术帽，脸上唯一露出的眼睛戴着一副金属框眼镜。

医生看出来王一博很紧张，麻醉针伸进他口腔的同时他跟他说话，分散他的注意力： "会有一点疼，但基本可以忽略不计。"

接着便是一阵细微的刺痛，打了麻药的牙龈立刻充满肿胀感。

"里面还要再来一针。"医生说。

"好了，你先坐几分钟，等麻药起效。"

一博从手术椅上起来，头顶中央空调出来的热风吹得他喘不上气，心跳砰砰砰地快起来了。

他把羽绒服脱了，打开浏览器搜索：  
拔牙前打麻药导致心悸。

跳出来好几条跟他一样的情况，底下医生的建议是最好等心跳恢复正常再进行拔牙手术。

王一博跟医生说，我觉得胸很闷，心跳加速，喘不上气。

医生说有的人打完麻药会这样的。我把空调关了，开个窗你透透气吧。

“好了。”

医生把钳子往手术布上一放，示意他可以坐起来了。

"要跟你的智齿留个照吗？"

王一博摇摇头。

来年春天，王一博来拔第二颗智齿。

这次他才注意到医生胸前的铭牌，上面是他的名字，姓肖，叫肖战。

口腔医院的医生护士全天候戴着口罩跟帽子，来第二次了，他也没见过肖医生长什么样。

但他认得他的眼睛。

肖医生是双眼皮，但双眼皮在眼睛三分之一处才开始，眼尾狭长。笑起来的时候眼下后半段的卧蚕鼓鼓的。

王一博不知道该怎么形容肖医生给人的感觉，要说是一种游刃有余的温柔，好像又不是"温柔"一个词能概括得了的。王一博也说不出个所以然来，总之跟他不一样，跟他身边常见的十七八岁的男生也不一样。

转而他又想，也许这是医生对待病人的话术。

打麻药前肖医生给王一博检查口腔。

肖医生说你这牙龈出血，不像是上火，是不是给人打了。

王一博把嘴巴闭起来，警惕地看着他。

肖医生笑笑说："你放心，我不会告诉你妈的。"

"是打架。"

"又没区别。"

"我也打了他，所以是打架，不是我给人打了。"

肖医生笑了一声，说："躺好，我要打麻药了。"

临走前肖医生又看了看王一博的片子，说："剩下两个是埋伏牙，拔也行，不拔也行，你自己定吧。"

"哦，我想想。"

王一博咬着棉花，舌头舔到去年拔掉的那颗智齿的牙槽上，那里空空的。

他戴上耳机，骑上自行车没入人潮中。

耳机里正在播放改编版的《巴赫十二平均律》。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02.

肖战所在的口腔医院周末不上班，平时每天放固定数量的号，病人看完也就差不多下班了。

时间一到，保洁阿姨开始拖地扫消毒水。

肖战刚脱了帽子跟口罩，就看到一个瘦瘦的人影在诊室门口走动。

穿着校服，背包斜在背上，下半身穿着运动短裤，膝盖上贴了两三个创口贴。

王一博在肖战面前抬起头来，晃了晃脑袋露出刘海下的眉毛，他的右眉尾裂了一道口子。

"肖医生。"王一博把嘴巴抿成一条线，举起手里那张纸，“最后一个号。”

肖战重新戴上手套，小指抵在王一博的太阳穴上，给他处理伤口。

"这次是打架还是骑车？"肖战问。

“被揍了。”

肖战转身去取碘酒，在王一博看不见的地方笑了：“怎么没打回去？”

“打不过。”

这已经不是王一博第一次挂了拔牙的号却来找肖战帮忙处理伤口了。

肖战有问过他，王一博说我家小区门口那个诊所的医生都快认识我了，那天我跟我妈一起进小区，他还跟我打招呼来着。我不能再去了。

末了他又小声补了一句，我不想我妈知道这事儿。

肖战问，你没想过彻底解决这件事吗？也不能老是这样下去吧。

84消毒液的气味在空气里弥漫开来。

王一博说，没事，熬过高考就好了。大学我就不在这儿了。

肖战给王一博的眉毛消毒，刮掉他伤口上的眉毛：“那你为什么老被揍？”

“可能是长得太帅了吧。”

肖战看着底下右边眉毛被刮了二分之一，缝针时紧紧抓着椅背的王一博，没忍住笑。

他以为王一博在开玩笑。

有女同学喜欢他，王一博没理，但女同学的追求者却把王一博当成了情敌，放话要跟他纠缠到底。

肖战这才低头去注意王一博。

他的皮肤很白，白到太阳穴被肖战的小指抵了一会儿就泛红了。

脸很小，的确长了一张小女生看了会心动的脸。

肖战给王一博缝完针，脱了手套说：“你的眉毛这周都不要碰水，过几天来拆线。”

“那流汗呢？”

“更不行。”

"我训练肯定要流汗的。"

"那建议你戴个发带。"

几天后王一博来找肖战拆线。

头上戴着发带，气喘吁吁，脖子上有细汗，显然是训练课结束后直接从体育馆过来的。

王一博膝盖上的创口贴已经撕掉了，创口处长出了比周围颜色更浅一点的新皮肤。

肖战见他进来了，转身去准备拆线的工具："怎么来得这么急。"

王一博大喘了几口气，在旁边直椅上坐下，说："不是怕耽误你下班嘛。"

"你还怕耽误我下班。"

肖战上次见王一博，他是一边眉毛剃了二分之一的模样。几天过去了，那里已经迅速长出了新眉毛，浅浅短短的，格格不入。

肖战给王一博拆完线，告诉他可以了，王一博没说话，也没从椅子上起来。

"还有其他外伤？"

王一博摇摇头。

"那是……受内伤了？内伤我可治不了。"

王一博低头摸了摸后脖子："没受伤。但我有个事情想请肖医生帮忙。"

肖战双手抱胸，脸上写着找我准没好事的表情，说："倒是说说看啊。"

王一博说我爸妈都出差了，今天回不来。我怕黑……一个人在家不敢睡。  
今晚能不能借住肖医生家里？  
沙发就行。

肖战有些不敢相信地瞪大了眼睛："你怕黑？"

王一博点点头。

"那你怕鬼吗？"

王一博点头频率加快。

"行，那晚上陪我看恐怖片。"

"……"

肖战一边拉窗帘，一边让王一博关灯，嘴上说着要营造一种符合电影气质的氛围。

"……"

肖战把薯片跟冰镇啤酒抱到沙发前的小茶几上，开了一罐啤酒递给王一博。王一博刚要伸手去接，肖战就收回了手，说："哦！我忘了你伤还没恢复，不能喝酒。"

说着啤酒罐凑在自己嘴边喝了一大口，按了播放键。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03.

两个男声的黑屏对话结束以后，画面上出现了一座红房子，由几个粗体单词构成：The House That Jack Built.

王一博怕鬼怕黑不是一天两天的事了，可现在他却窝在肖战的沙发里陪他看惊悚片，有点半推半就的意思，主要还是为了今晚不用一个人在家睡。

电影开始前肖战递给他一个抱枕，跟他说你害怕的时候就把脸挡起来。电影一开始，他就把脸藏在了抱枕后面。

他跟肖战为数不太多的几次见面都是在医院里，戴着口罩裹在白大褂里头，只露出一双眼睛，跟个什么似的。王一博想到了蚕宝宝，在心里笑起来，怎么会是蚕宝宝啊。

肖战在家就随意很多，穿着松垮的淡灰色格子睡衣，跟王一博在医院里认识的那个肖医生很不一样。王一博觉得脱去白大褂的肖战很像从压缩袋里拿出来的羽绒枕头，整个人舒卷开来，蓬松又轻盈。抓一把，一定也是软软的。

随着电影画面的变化，反映在客厅里的光线也变得忽明忽暗，光与影柔和地裹挟着他们。

从王一博的角度看过去，那些光正好铺满肖战的另一边脸，勾勒出他错落有致的侧脸轮廓，看得他有片刻的恍惚，好像肖战的身后有个胶片放映机似的。

白墙上的投影正在放主人公的第一个故事，车子抛锚的女司机不知道第几次上了男主人公的车，咄咄不休地说着令人聒噪的话。

王一博把抱枕放到腿上，低头搓了搓发汗的手心。  
他已游离在剧情之外，因此并不是害怕导致的手心虚汗。

可能是抱枕捏太久了，王一博这么想。

坐在沙发另一头的肖战忽然啊了一声，电影里男主人公将千斤顶砸向了女人的头部。

与此同时一只温热的手掌捂住了王一博的嘴，王一博刚想说话，那只手就不着痕迹地越过他的鼻子，往上移遮住了他的眼睛。

肖战看着投屏嫌恶地咦了一声，一边说着好血腥一边抓了片薯片往嘴里塞。

"死了吗？"王一博在肖战的掌心底下小声问。

"还没死透。"蓝牙音响里又传出了几声钝器砸在肉体上的声音。

肖战感受到了王一博的眼睫毛在他的掌心下忽扇忽扇，捂着他眼睛的那只手有些痒，肖战动了动，没有拿开。

忽然，不知道是谁的手机嗡嗡嗡地震起来，王一博往身后摸了一圈，在屁股下摸出了肖战的手机。

肖战接过手机走到阳台上听电话，说的是重庆话，王一博大概听懂了一些，好像是在催肖战找女朋友，要给他安排相亲什么的。

肖战在阳台上走来走去，阳台上没开灯，楼下路灯的光从阳台外照进来，映出肖战松松垮垮睡衣下纤细修长的身材。

王一博低了低头，发现肖战刚刚出去地急，拖鞋也没穿，他把肖战的拖鞋提到阳台门口，示意他把鞋穿上。肖战对王一博做了一个"谢谢"的嘴型，在电话里陪着笑说好嘛好嘛。

等肖战打完电话走进客厅，王一博已经伴着墙上的蓝光在沙发上睡着了。

肖战把投影仪关了，轻声经过沙发时给王一博掖了掖毯子，没忍住揉了一把他额前的头发，这才进了自己的房间。

过了许久，王一博在半明半暗间睁开了眼睛。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04.

从上高中起，王一博就想考到外省去念大学。

除了离开这里，还有一个原因是本省没有专门的体育类院校，如果在省内念大学，他只能报本市综合性大学里的体育学院，这样的话限制就多了很多。

然而临近高考，王一博反而没有以往那么坚定了。在紧锣密鼓的训练跟文化课中，他还要抽出时间来想一想留在本市的理由。

离家近？  
熟悉的同学也都留在了本市？  
……

这些理由都没能说服王一博，然而他自己却鬼使神差地报名参加了本市那所大学体育学院的提前批考试。只要他通过这次测试，以及高考文化课分数达到分数线，就能被录取。

那天体育考试结束，王一博跟他们组的几个同学约着在附近的川菜馆聚餐。  
他本身不太能吃辣，不过偶尔尝一尝还是能接受的。

王一博去前台拿酒水，抱了满怀的啤酒走在二楼走廊上的时候，遇到了熟人。

自从上次在肖战家借宿后，王一博忙着备考，已经有段时间没联系过肖战了。

说时迟那时快，他立刻以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势推门进了右手边不知道谁的包间，也不知道躲个什么劲儿。  
结果人家误以为他是来推销啤酒的高中生，被骂骂咧咧地给赶了出来。

肖战跟几个朋友出来吃饭，他酒量不好，喝了点酒有些醉了，出来透透气。

原本他是没注意到王一博的，听到这边闹哄哄的，经过的时候留意看了一眼，才发现推销啤酒被包间里的人给赶出来的人是王一博。

"是你？"肖战皱了皱眉，有些疑惑地看过来，苹果肌红红的，他有点睁不开眼。

王一博装作才看到肖战，做出惊讶的表情："肖医生？这么巧。"

肖战打了个酒嗝，手撑在走廊的墙上说在外面不用喊我肖医生，叫我肖战就行。

王一博哦了一声，只听见肖战说："你怀里的这些我都要了。"

"啊？"

肖战不等王一博反应，就从他的怀里拿过啤酒，一听两听三听四听五听，拿第六听的时候肖战手上兜不住了，啤酒罐从他手上滴溜滚落下去，王一博赶紧上前扶住。

"勤工俭学嘛，没什么的。来来来，帮我一起把啤酒拿到我们包厢去。"肖战说着，抱着啤酒转身就走。

王一博一手抱着自己怀里的啤酒，一手托着肖战怀里的，经过自己包厢的时候他同学正要出来找他，开门就看到了这匪夷所思的一幕。

王一博眼神示意他同学自己去前台拿酒，不用管他。

肖战一进包间放下酒，勾着手臂把王一博给揽到身边，带着酒气地给大家介绍说这是他弟弟。

刚才在走廊上跟肖战说话的时候王一博没察觉到肖战这么醉，此时此刻被他拉到身边，才闻到他身上酒气重得很，说话舌头都要打结了。

他朋友都纳了闷了说肖战没听说你还有个弟弟啊。

肖战正要解释，"yue"得一声就要吐了，王一博赶紧把他拽出来，说我哥醉了，我带他回家吐。

王一博蹲在路边等肖战吐完，一边贴心地给他拍背，还买了水给他漱口。

肖战吐完后一直低着头，手肘撑在膝盖上不言语。两个人在马路牙子上坐半天了，虽说马上就要入夏，可昼夜温差大，晚上风吹过来还是有些凉。

王一博推了推肖战的膝盖，说："走了，送你回家。"

他之前去过肖战的家，但时间久了就只记得那条路，小区名不记得了。

出租车后座上，王一博拍了拍肖战的脸："肖战，肖战，你家小区叫什么名字来着。"

肖战凑过来说了小区的名字，歪头靠在王一博的颈窝里，他的脸滚烫滚烫的，仿佛正燎着火。

过了半晌他忽然一巴掌拍在王一博大腿上，嘴里嘟囔着："什么肖战……"

肖战脸烫得跟个火炉似的，两个人又挨得近，王一博觉得不舒服，伸手在两人的脸中间挡着，又往旁边偏了偏头说："你不是说不要叫肖医生吗？"

肖战的手掌下正好是王一博的牛仔破洞，他顺着破洞手指头往里面一下一下地抠，软糯的语气说："……叫哥。"尾音拖得长长的。

一路上路上很空，出租车畅行无阻，王一博扭头看着车窗外划过的忽明忽暗的夜景有点儿晃神，轻声地叫了一句："哥。"

叫完他就反悔了，觉得自己跟肖战也不是很熟，怎么就叫上哥了？转而他又安慰自己，毕竟肖战比自己大，自己喊他哥也没被占便宜。

肖战的手指挖得王一博的大腿怪痒的，他捉住肖战的手指握在手里防止他再作祟。

心上也痒痒的。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05.

王一博把肖战安置到床上，掖被子的时候发现他脖子跟领口上有脏渍，估计是刚才吐的。

王一博扶额直摇头，感觉自己当爹又当妈的高光时刻在他毫无准备的情况下提前来临了，刚刚就不应该说要带肖战回家的。

王一博搓了热毛巾给肖战擦脖子，想不到醉酒后的肖战力气这么大，梗着脖子不肯抬下巴，他只能捏着肖战的下巴给他硬抬起来。

肖战有多瘦，王一博上次在他家见识过的，但当他的虎口抵在肖战下巴，食指跟大拇指贴在肖战脸上的时候，肖战脸两边的脸颊肉还是会溢出来。

肖战眯着眼睛朝王一博傻笑，露出平时戴口罩根本看不到的兔牙，苹果肌和嘴唇也因为酒精的作用红得能滴出汁儿，现在肖战整个人散发着一种不符合他年纪的幼感。

像一颗半透明的樱桃味果冻，用调羹敲一敲还会弹几下的那种。

王一博拿出手机，就着这个姿势给笑完立刻昏睡的肖战拍了个脸部特写。

脖子跟领口上的脏渍是给擦掉了，但刚才没注意，肖战衣服前胸的位置都被毛巾蹭湿了。

穿湿衣服睡觉不会怎么样吧？

嗯。

王一博给了自己一个肯定的答案。

他给肖战掖好被子，关了台灯，准备关门走人了。

又听到脑子里自己的声音在说话：穿湿衣服睡觉会着凉的。

他又折回去，开灯，掀开被子，推了推肖战，说："我要给你换衣服了。"

肖战没反应。

王一博趴到肖战空着的一侧床上，鬼使神差地伸手拨了拨肖战额前的碎发："你不说话我就当你默认同意了。"

折腾一番以后，王一博跌坐在床边的地上，扶着另一边额头叹息。  
好累。  
怎么有人喝醉了会突然天降神力，王一博根本伺候不了肖战脱衣服，肖战不肯脱！

最后他不知道从哪儿找了一条大浴巾，从肖战已经湿了的衣服下摆穿进去，再把浴巾从领口拽出来，弄得跟小婴儿要吃辅食的架势似的。

待大功告成，王一博终于准备要走人了，一只脚踏出去却发现肖战门外楼道里的声控灯，它不亮了。  
而他的手机还在同学手里。

王一博不知道该怎么形容那一瞬间的心情，但内心的苦涩跟幼儿园那会儿明明他是第一个在站牌前等校车的小朋友，却因为哄大哭的邻居小妹妹而错过校车一样。

王一博退回去，打开肖战客厅里的小灯，电视调到中央五套，声音小到三声，一头栽倒在沙发上。

第二天一早王一博就赶回学校了，也没跟肖战打照面。

上课的时候他收到肖战的微信消息。

肖战：手艺不错👍🏿

王一博：？

进来一张图片，王一博点开一看，是肖战的自拍照。

更确切地说是肖战站在镜子前自拍的全身照，手机竖着挡住了脸，握住手机的那只手线条分明，顺滑往下在手腕处收紧。

肖战身上挂着围兜，不是，肖战身上挂着昨晚王一博给他塞的大浴巾。浴巾从他领子伸出来挂到胸口，另一端从衣服下摆垂下来遮住了膝盖。

王一博的第一反应是浴巾好长！

昨晚太慌忙，王一博没看到肖战下半身的造型。  
现在一看，自拍照里的肖战很像头发做了一半，却被理发店给赶出来的顾客，很狼狈……  
又很松软。

王一博偷偷笑完，回复肖战：很时尚，很有品位

肖战发了一个表情包，又问王一博：在干嘛？

王一博：上课

王一博发完这两个字后觉得似乎过于冷谈，又过于单调了些？于是在收藏里找了好久补了一个"熊猫叹气"的表情。

过了一会儿王一博好像忽然想起了什么似的，打开对话框，长按"熊猫叹气"表情，已经没有"撤回"选项了。

为了让肖战忽视那个表情，王一博立刻转移话题：下个月我有个比赛，你要不要来看？

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06.

早上一到学校王一博就接到他通过考试的通知了，同时因为昨天的成绩还选上了高考后的市际运动会。

运动会那几天正好赶上志愿填报，还好开放时间有一个星期，他可以先专心训练，等运动会结束后再好好考虑学校的事。

七月中旬的午后，太阳耀得刺眼，热气从脚底下的塑胶跑道蒸腾而上，伴随着《运动员进行曲》闹烘烘地辐射着体育场里的人们。

王一博被这湿热又躁闷的天气燎得莫名有些心烦。

已经在候场准备的他往入口处看了好几回，都没瞧见肖战。

他告诉过肖战自己赛道的位置，也跟肖战说过进场后右手边走到底的观众席位置视角最佳，王一博又朝那片观众席望了望，还是没有肖战的身影。

直到他上主席台领完奖，肖战也没来。

王一博回休息室看手机，有条半小时前的未读消息，是肖战，他说自己有点事耽搁了，估计还要半小时。

王一博把手机丢回背包里，脱钉鞋换衣服。

过了一会儿他又把手机拿出来，想了想，回复肖战：我在运动员休息室。

天气预报今天下午要下阵雨，因此两点以后的比赛全挪到了明早。接力比赛结束后，观众跟运动员都开始陆续离场了。

队友走之前问一博怎么还没走，再不走就要下雨了。

王一博说你们先走，我等个朋友。

体育场是前几年才投入使用的，能容纳的人比市中心的旧体育馆多一倍，有大型比赛的时候周边热闹极了，可由于在郊区的缘故，平时冷清许多。

吊扇在头顶呼呼地转着，周遭安静得王一博都能听见吊扇起承转合缺机油的吱嘎响，休息室外几个保洁阿姨一边打扫一边闲聊。

王一博低头盯着鞋头，听休息室墙上的钟咔嗒咔嗒一秒一秒地走。

不知道过了多久，手边忽然有人递过来一瓶水，王一博顺着拿瓶子的黑手看过去，才发现肖战到了。

肖战怕热，额前汗津津的，颌下的汗跟脖颈上的汇到一处，经过喉结从他白T的领口流进去，领口湿了一片。

肖战一边粗喘着气一边问："你……比赛结束了吗？怎么外面都没人。"

王一博接过肖战的水，拧开了瓶盖又递回给肖战，语气平淡："半小时前就结束了。"

肖战也没觉得不好意思，接过水就喝了一大口，过了半晌才缓过来，开口道："下午有点事儿……"

王一博只是因为被爽约了心里头有点小别扭，但还没到生气的地步，于是他用近乎陈述句的语气说："有事你还赶过来。"

肖战自己理亏，放了人家鸽子，便从王一博的话中听出了不高兴，几分委屈，还有一分埋怨。

他解释道："下午的事我家里人给我约好了，我不好意思推掉……又不想错过你比赛。"

"已经错过了。"王一博给肖战随手放到一旁的矿泉水盖上盖子，抬头看了肖战一眼，看得肖战心虚了起来。

肖战诶呀一声，脸上堆起笑来，转移话题：“你接力赛怎么样？”

王一博把他座旁边的奖杯推给肖战看。

肖战拍了拍王一博的肩膀，赞许地说：“不错嘛年轻人，走，我请你吃饭。”

王一博："现在才三点多。"

肖战看了一眼手机，好像是有点早："那要不先看场电影再吃饭。"

肖战说着站起来往外走，王一博才看到肖战后背湿了一大片，像是刚从水里淌过似的。白T贴在他身上，都能看到他凸出的脊柱。

王一博偏头挠了挠脖子说："上次的电影不是没看完吗，你还看不看了？"

肖战愣了一下才反应过来他说的是什么电影，问："你不害怕啦？"

"你那个电影没鬼。"

肖战笑了笑说："那去我家？"

"嗯。"

运动会散场后，周边的几家便利店都关了门，等了半天出租车也打不到。

两个人便一路走回去。

忽然间风驰云涌，轰隆隆地打起闷雷来，有种黑云压城的气势。前面不远处就是护城河了，河边有一溜儿的亭子，王一博怀里揣着奖杯跟肖战往那边亭子跑。

刚躲进亭子雨滴子就打下来了，两人站在台阶上，看亭外哗哗的大雨。

"所以你下午是相亲？"

刚才肖战说下午的事是家里给约好的，再加上上次他在肖战家听到的对话，八九不离十是相亲。

肖战下午其实只是去走个过场，他不喜欢相亲的，冷不防听到王一博这么直白地问，肖战愣了愣，说："啊……嗯。"

"怎么样？"

"还行，喝了杯咖啡。"

王一博哦了一声，便没再说话了，静静地看雨。

雨下得又急又大，王一博站在靠外的台阶上，运动鞋里穿到小腿肚的袜子被亭檐下的泥水溅了好几下。

肖战把王一博往亭子中间拉，说这位置不容易被淋到。

"雨停了，快走。"肖战还没反应过来就被王一博拉着往下一个躲雨的亭子跑。

他扭头去看拉着自己手腕的王一博，王一博一手抱着奖杯，一手牵着他，肖战满脑子就只想到"意气风发"这四个字。

平静的心在这闷热的天气里突然紧了一下。

还没跑到下一个亭子，雨就又下了起来。两人穿着白T，被雨淋了个透。

王一博把奖杯放到亭子里的座儿上，甩了甩头发。

亭子周边围了一圈的绿植，很久没人裁剪已经长到半人高了。

亭外的天空被乌云遮得透不了一丝光亮，像极了86版《西游记》里金角大王与银角大王那一回，孙悟空用偷梁换柱得来的法瓶把天收了的模样。

这一圈墨绿色的植物就更映得亭子里昏昏暗暗了。

天气又湿又闷的，亭子里养了不少蚊子。

王一博眼神好，一眼就看到肖战脖子上歇了只细长的大蚊子，他不作声，慢慢靠近肖战。

肖战靠在柱子上听雨，亭外大雨如注。

他真切地感受到这一方小亭子像一个孤岛，将此时此刻他们两个小小的人与外面的世界隔绝了。

忽然听不到王一博的动静，肖战睁开眼睛看到他凑在近前，身子一下就僵住了。

肖战的手机铃声响了起来，他没有理会，任铃声响着。

前奏是架子鼓与电吉他，密密的鼓点敲在肖战心上。

音乐响起的瞬间蚊子就飞走了，王一博的视线从肖战滚动的喉结往上挪到了他的嘴唇，他看到肖战舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖抵在兔牙上，开着牙关。

他的视线再上移，对上了肖战的眼睛。

在这个闷湿的天气里，音乐和雨成了催化剂，让昏暗的亭子暗潮汹涌。

在柱子后面，在半人高的植物后面，一阵雷雨让他们陷入到这场盛大的summer coma中，他们在暗无天光的亭子里鬼使神差地亲吻。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

07.

亭子里的吻以王一博落跑而告终。

他推开肖战的时候，连那座奖杯都没来不及拿就冲进了铺天盖地的雨里。

王一博回家后就发烧了，吃了退烧药第二天中午才清醒过来。

身上发着虚汗没什么力气，他倒在床上，昨天亭子里的影像如密线一样缠绕过来。

当时肖战闭着眼睛靠在柱子上，他靠近他是想帮他打蚊子来着，然后蚊子跑了，肖战睁开了眼睛，他们对视了一眼，接下来……

他不记得过程是怎么发展的了，他只记得肖战的嘴唇触感柔软。

18年来虽然他没喜欢过什么女生，可他能肯定自己是不喜欢男生的。

以前训练队的时候，他可是连洗澡都要等队友们洗完了才单独去的；  
男生之间的打打闹闹，他也非常抗拒肢体接触。

他有洁癖！

昨天他们两个都湿透了，亭子里又闷又热，他俩身上汗水夹杂着雨水，黏黏糊糊的。  
那会儿他怎么会丢了魂似的主动去亲肖战？

他怎么也想不明白。

肖战的头发在额前沁着水，他的眼睛红红的，他的嘴唇尝起来软软的，有咖啡的味道……一想到这儿，王一博立即把脸埋进被子里。

黑暗中，脑子里有个声音萦绕着他：

王一博，主动跑到肖战面前去晃的人是谁？  
屡次让他帮忙处理伤口的又是谁？  
这些事外面的诊所做不了吗？  
你真的不敢一个人睡觉吗？  
害怕看恐怖片，为什么还跟着肖战一起看？  
肖战喝醉了，说要带他回家的是谁？  
趁肖战醉酒，偷偷拍照的是谁？  
肖战迟到，不高兴又不说出来的是谁？  
知道肖战迟到是因为相亲，心里头吃味的又是谁？

这一桩又一桩的事被细细地列出来，直指向那个王一博心里并不愿意承认的答案。

他不是。

他不是的。

王一博妈妈敲门进了他的房间，轻手轻脚地把一个什么东西放到柜子上，问一博你醒了吗？

看王一博在床上动了动，她走到床边说："肖医生说昨天你把奖杯落在他那儿了，你看人还亲自给你送过来。你要不要起来跟他说几句？肖医生在客厅。"

王一博没回话，用被子把头埋得更深了。

他妈妈拿他没辙，出去掩上门跟肖战说了句什么，就听到肖战说发烧的话还是让他多休息吧，那我就先走了。

肖战走后，王一博才想起来看手机，他从被子里伸出一只手捞起地上的背包，手机都进水了，开不了机。

也不知道肖战是不是给自己打过电话了。

他把手机丢到一旁，手枕着头，仰着看天花板。

如果他做这些事是因为喜欢肖战的话，那肖战喜欢自己吗？

这个问句一出现，就被王一博自己给否定了。

肖战昨天去相亲了，他不喜欢男的。

王一博已经能直面这些事实了，可他有点不知道怎么面对自己。

那晚他梦到自己趴在一个人身上做活塞运动，身下的人背对着他，王一博也看不到他的脸，只觉得他在他身下压抑的呜呜咽咽的呻吟声很好听，撩得他情动。

梦境非常真实，王一博都能感觉到自己的那东西破进身下人的后穴，在他的甬道里跳动。

他压着身下的人更深地顶进去，按着那人的肩膀，托着他的下巴让他转过脸来面向自己。

那张脸是，是……肖战。

他身上那件亭子里穿过的白T，被王一博掀到了胸口以上，皱在腋下。

王一博吓得推开肖战就要爬下床，可肖战的后面绞着自己那东西，他拔不出来。

整个床摇摇晃晃的，王一博往床边看下去，周遭都是水，一望无际的水。

床浮在水上，载着他们两个人往不知方向的地方飘去。

第二天一早，王一博就填好并提交了志愿：N市的体育大学。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

08.

夏天很快过去了，王一博没有再找过肖战。

不是他不想，只是发生了那样的事，他做不到若无其事地再以朋友的方式去跟肖战相处，他还没找到自洽的理由。

大学宿舍里连他一共四个人，都是一个专业的。

王一博开始去注意别的男孩子的身体。

训练完身上汗涔涔的，汗水润湿了匀称的肌肉，男生洗完澡不穿内裤直接从浴室里蹿出来的都有。  
可他并不觉得这有任何美感，有时候男生之间的玩笑话还怪恶心的。

王一博不仅没有适应群居生活，他也没有适应智齿的疼痛。

去年他拔第一颗智齿的时候肖战跟他说他两个埋伏牙，王一博问过他还会长出来变成智齿吗？  
肖战说一般到了十八九岁埋伏牙还没冒头的话，以后都不会再长出来了。

现在被判定为埋伏牙的其中一颗正破肉慢慢往上冒，闹得凶的时候王一博连后槽牙那块儿都在发烫。

好几次疼起来王一博都想去医院拔掉它，可最终却没去。

就像你的朋友用某一首歌做铃声，时间久了你每次在别的地方听到这首歌都会想起那个朋友一样。

每当智齿发炎，王一博疼得辗转反侧时，他都会想到肖战，王一博已经人为地将肖战与他的阵痛关联上了。

有时候假期回C市，王一博会去郊外的体育馆打球。

同样的休息室，同样的横椅，却因为时令不同，让王一博生出一种那个将要下雷雨的闷热午后是否真实存在过的疑惑。

每次从体育馆回家经过护城河边的那几座小破亭子时，他都会频频回头多看几眼。

每座亭子相差的距离大约一百米不到，那天的雷雨下得又迫又急，他们钻进亭子里躲雨，等雨稍微小一点，他们就动身跑向下一个亭子。

亭子那样多，几乎都长得一样，他连那个吻到底发生在哪座亭子里的都记不清了。

有时候他会去口腔医院对面的肯德基坐着。

二楼靠窗的位置能清楚地看到口腔医院的大门。  
八点十五分肖战有条不紊地上班，黑色背包挂在单边胳膊上，晚上下班的时间有早有迟。

转眼都入了冬。

王一博会看肖战的朋友圈，但绝不点赞或是评论留下任何痕迹。

肖战其实很少发朋友圈的，一般是风景照或是生活中遇到的小细节。

比如一个翘起的屋檐；  
一个雕刻着图案的窨井盖；  
一场初雪；  
电线杆上映在圆月背景里的小麻雀；  
一片竹林；  
一座高山上风车；  
一只停在他车窗外的蜜蜂；  
……

如果说以前王一博觉得肖战身上散发的是一种游刃有余的温柔，那么在他眼里，现在的肖战则多了一分心思细腻的柔软。

王一博又刷新了一下，出现一张新照片，肖战的背影站在仿古步行街的牌匾下。

王一博觉得照片里的仿古街非常眼熟，等确定那就是N市著名的步行街以后，他的手心都发虚汗了。

他想了一想，决定给肖战发微信：你在N市？

肖战过了半小时才回复：对

王一博本来想说我就在N市，可他看到对话框上面一直显示：“对方正在输入中……”  
他就没发，捏着手机等肖战回复。

但肖战输入了半天也没发过来，王一博有些担心自己发"我就在N市"会不会显得意图特别明显？

正这么想着，肖战消息过来了：你在N市上大学？  
王一博秒回：嗯

对话陷入了死寂。

王一博追问了一句：你来旅游？

肖战：不是

王一博还想问是不是出差？  
转而又觉得肖战是不想回答这个问题，不然否定的同时就会告诉他答案。

没想到肖战马上补了一句：来约炮

王一博：……

肖战：顺便来旅游  
……

王一博：要不要一起吃个饭？

肖战：行啊

王一博知道肖战喜欢吃辣，提议说要不吃火锅吧，被肖战拒绝了，他说这几天不能吃辣，要吃清淡的。

肖战这句话发的语音。

与他当面说话不同，微信语音里的这一句，有一种娇蛮的语气。

王一博听了好几遍，忽然反应过来，怔住了。

他原本以为肖战说来约炮是开玩笑的话，可当他反应过来肖战说这几天不能吃辣的原因时，心情便复杂了起来。

最后定下来吃日料。

两个人坐在狭小的隔间里面，门口有一挂日式门帘，披下来正好靠在王一博身后，挡住了外面的视线。

点完单的空隙两人相顾无言。

王一博比半年前看起来更沉稳了，不是说他以前幼稚，他以前就没那么像小孩。  
他的黑色羽绒服拉链开着，松松地撇在两侧，里面只穿了一件薄卫衣。

两人有一搭没一搭地聊着，大多时候都是肖战主动找话头。

谁都没有提起那个凉亭里的吻，好像无事发生似的。

见面之前的王一博是希望肖战不要记得那件事的，因为他还欠肖战一个说不出口的道歉，他不记得那件事最好了。

可现在当面见到肖战了，对方的完全失忆倒让王一博心里头有些不高兴，好像只有他一个人记得，那件事曾经发生过的真实感又少了一分。

肖战忽然问："有女朋友了吗？"

"……没有。"

"年轻人啊还是得多谈恋爱。"肖战说。好像他的经验有多丰富似的。

王一博伸出去拿寿司的手在半空中顿了会儿，他收回手抬头放在身前，看向肖战："像你这样吗？"

"我怎样？"

"来别的城市见陌生人。"王一博说这句话的时候语气淡淡的，却还说不出口"约炮"两个字。

肖战一边咀嚼一边抬起头来看着王一博摇摇头，说："我不谈恋爱。"

"只解决需求吗？"

"算是吧。"肖战放下筷子，抽了张纸巾擦了擦嘴，感觉这顿饭是没法吃了。

几乎每次肖战话音刚落，王一博就立刻接上了一句，还句句带刺儿的。

就在肖战在王一博对面感叹的时候，王一博又来了一句："是C市没有合适的人可约了吗？"

肖战心想王一博估计已经把他跟“千里送X”这个词联想在一块了。他放下筷子，剐了王一博一眼：“……你还管挺多。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

09.

在没有跟肖战联系的时间里，王一博想过很多关于肖战的故事。

也许他跟相亲对象的感情稳定，正谈婚论嫁，相亲不都是这么快的吗？

也许上次没有遇到合适的，他在他妈妈的催促下还是继续相亲；

也有可能肖战家里已经不催他了，让他顺其自然？

……

有很多种，但没有一种是像肖战今天这样直接丢给他的一样，他说得那样漫不经心，那样随意，好像在讲一件稀松平常的事。

也对，像肖战这样在社会上摸爬滚打过的人就是比他象牙塔里的人想象得更复杂一些。

"游刃有余的温柔"，"心思细腻的柔软"，这些是肖战希望别人看到的模样，本质上他到底是一个什么样的人？

王一博了解吗？

他是不了解的。

他一方面认可人复杂多面，一方面又责怪肖战表演得太好，好到让他以为这就是全部的他，以至于当肖战向他展露另一面的时候，他又震惊得蜷缩起来。

肖战从来没有告诉王一博他是怎样的人，这些都是王一博自己的臆断。

然而他跟肖战的关系已经好到他来N市约炮这件事都可以直白地告诉他了吗？难道在他面前肖战连掩饰都不愿意掩饰了吗？

王一博想明白了，肖战是不屑于掩饰。

因为他在肖战的friend zone里面，肖战没有必要在他面前掩饰。

对的，肖战没有必要在他面前掩饰，所以肖战告诉他自己这几天不能吃辣。

王一博意识到自己喜欢肖战的那个暑假看了很多资料。说男同性恋中所谓的0做爱时用到直肠，因此一般会提前一两天开始清淡饮食，忌油腻辛辣，这样可以省去灌肠步骤或者减少一些灌肠时不必要的麻烦。

因此当他听到"约炮"，"这几天不能吃辣要清淡"这两个要素同时存在时，他的心情有些复杂。

他应该高兴的对吧？

"自己在肖战的friend zone里面"和"肖战也许是喜欢男人的"，这两个里面，他总可以选择一个能让自己开心一些的点来放大，然后努力打破另一个的，对吧？

两个人在日料店门口对视了三十秒左右，肖战朝王一博堆起一个笑，笑得眼睛都弯了。

店门外的红色灯笼在他脸上映上旖旎的暖红，他挥了挥手，跟王一博道别。

这是一个敷衍的笑，王一博知道。

小时候他想要买变魔术的小道具的时候，就是这样子弯起眼睛跟他妈妈撒娇的。

肖战拦下一辆出租车，跟师傅说目的地时，身边的座位忽然陷下一块，王一博打开车门挤了进来。

“你不回学校了？”

王一博把身前的羽绒服左右叠加掖到一处，手按在胃上，细不可闻地说："这个点宿舍楼关门了，进不去。"

肖战靠在座位上看向王一博：“你知道我要去哪吗？”

车开了，车窗外的灯光在黑色背景里化作或红或绿或白的光束，透过车窗忽明忽暗地照在肖战脸上。

王一博俯身凑到肖战耳边小声说：“见炮友。”

肖战轻轻地推了他一把，好让王一博跟自己保持距离：“那你还跟来……”

“我没去过酒吧，想去。”

半途中王一博身子不受控制地朝肖战那边倒，肖战接住他诶呦了一声说王一博你怎么冒冷汗？

"王一博你是不是胃病犯了？"

王一博艰难地点了点头。

出租车扭头去了附近的药店，肖战给王一博买了胃药又买了水看他吃下去。

王一博蹲在台阶上，抱着膝盖，这个姿势下膝盖正好抵住胃，能让他好受些。

他拉了拉站在他身旁好像在发微信的肖战的裤腿，说："你走吧。"

"那你怎么办？不是说进不去宿舍吗。"

王一博朝肖战摆了摆手，说："我待会去学校旁边的小宾馆住一晚就行了，你赶紧走吧。"

王一博虽然比肖战矮几公分，可也有一米八的个子了，他蹲在药店门口台阶上，小小的一个蜷缩着抱膝埋头的模样却分外可怜落寞。

让肖战有些不忍心就这样把他留在这里。

王一博捂着胃部醒来时，肖战正坐在床尾看电视。

王一博半张脸埋在被子里，忽然说话："他是个什么样的人？"

肖战虽然在看电视，可王一博动了动被子他就知道他醒了。于是他及时又准确地捕捉到王一博有气无力的问句，反问道："谁？"

"你的炮友。"

"不了解，不熟。"

王一博吸了吸鼻子，长时间侧着身子让他有种缺氧的感觉：“你怎么什么人都约？”语气里有些嗔怪的意思，说完王一博自己都吓了一跳。

“我又不跟他谈恋爱，管他是什么样的人。”

王一博：“你就这么欠操吗？”

王一博说完这句话，肖战明显一愣，可能是在思考自己什么时候说漏了嘴，哪句话说漏嘴了。

肖战捡起身边的枕头丢到王一博腿上：“小孩子说话注意点措辞啊。人有那方面的需求是很正常的事情，成年人要正视自己的性欲。”顿了顿，他又说：“你看今天都被你给搅和了。”

“我也可以。”王一博说着，手从被子底下伸进去，要到肖战那边去碰他。

肖战在被子上连退了好几步：“我没那么饥不择食啊。”

王一博说你宁愿跟那些陌生人约炮，也不愿意跟我这个知根知底的人做吗？

肖战笑了笑说：“我的意思是，我不搞直男。”

“我……”王一博张了张嘴，想要辩驳些什么，终究是没说出口。

肖战：“好了你赶紧睡吧。”

王一博躺回到被子里，胃部还是抽丝似的疼，他咬了咬牙说：“明天你想去哪儿玩？我陪你吧，反正我明天没课，当是答谢你今晚的收留之恩。”

两米五的大床，一个人在最左边，一个人在最右边，挨得远远的。

后半夜王一博感觉到一个毛茸茸的东西抵在自己下巴上，伸手摸了摸才意识到这是肖战。

肖战的脸贴在自己胸前的薄卫衣上，手搭在自己的腰上，搂着自己。

王一博往后退一寸，肖战就向前缠一寸。

他叹了口气，拨了拨肖战的头发，说出了前面没说出来的那句：“我也不是直男。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10.

王一博醒来后就再也没睡着，闭着眼睛听中央空调呼呼地吐着暖风。南方的冬天不开热空调冷得要命，开着空调又烤得脸上发烫。

贴在他身上的人动了动，发出一声含糊不清的"嗯"，单音节拖得长长的，像伸懒腰的小猫发出的喵呜声。

肖战的头在他下巴上蹭了蹭，翻了个身，身侧原本陷下去的的床恢复到了原位。

过了许久都没动静，王一博以为肖战是翻了个身继续睡了，忽然有什么东西搭到他的脖子上。

一根手指，两根手指……肖战的手指轻轻地在他的喉结上抚着，像一根绑着羽毛的逗猫棒，从喉结往上，越过下巴尖，停在他的脸颊上。

王一博感觉到肖战的大拇指摩挲着自己的下巴，一下又一下的。

忽然，肖战收回了手。

王一博听到被子被掀开的声音，肖战下床，穿鞋，走进卫生间。

肖战在里面待了很久。

天还黑着，只有卫生间洗手台下的小灯还亮着，暖黄的光线从门缝底下漏出来。

N市的必游项目有很多，可冬天太冷不适合游湖坐船，步行街肖战又去过了。

王一博觉得肖战会喜欢园林，于是领他去了N市郊外的一座园子。

这座园子是清末民初一位红顶商人的故居，现收归市政府所有，对外开放。

分日游和夜游两种，日游截止到当天下午五点，夜游从七点多开始。

这天从凌晨就开始下雪了，早上起来地上已经积了厚厚一层，本来冬天是旅游淡季了，加上下雪天，游客更少了。

王一博以前跟同学来过这儿，也听过解说，但转头就忘了其中典故。  
第一次给肖战当导游，他打算给他全方位的服务，他刚要买付费讲解的项目，就被肖战给拉住了。

肖战说前面的游客请的讲解员刚开始，我们跟他们后面去。

这是一座典型的江南别院，虽说不能跟苏州的拙政园相提并论，可好歹当年也是接待过老佛爷的。

王一博以前来的时候是夏天，现在他发现生机盎然的模样居然没有银装素裹的冬天景致好看。

路过一间厅堂的时候讲解员说案上供奉的是财神，说原园子所有者是从商的人嘛，家里头自然要奉着财神。

王一博跟着讲解员往前走，却没见肖战的身影，他回头一看肖战正在拜财神爷，特别虔诚的模样。

王一博在一旁打趣说："你都这么高薪了怎么还在求财？"

肖战："王一博你不懂，钱怎么会嫌多呢。"说着点亮了自己的手机屏幕给王一博看，锁屏壁纸是财神。

王一博说那你什么时候出来自己开口腔诊所，自己当老板呀。

肖战回头笑了笑："那还早着呢。"

园子里有一处大池塘，池塘一侧是个大理石戏台，戏台的正对面环绕着假山，看戏的座儿建在假山上面。

那个位置说是戏台，其实也是个独立的亭子，雪后的亭子檐角落一层厚厚的雪。

肖战走到座儿的位置，举起单反给戏台高高跷起的堆着积雪的檐角拍特写。

下来的时候王一博伸手去扶他，没想到脚底青石湿滑，他脚下一滑，差点整个人扑进王一博怀里。

肖战提起脖子上的单反带子，保护好单反，假装不尴尬地说了一句："谢谢。"

早上出发前肖战看了天气预报，零下好几度呢，因此他不仅穿了三件衣服，还围了围巾，戴了毛线帽。

王一博身上还穿着昨天见肖战时的黑色羽绒服，胸口还是敞开的，拉链也不拉，冻得鼻子都泛红了。

出发前肖战有问过他要不要加一件自己的毛衣，被王一博给拒绝了。

肖战看了王一博一眼，解开自己的围巾递给王一博，他可不想在这风雪夜里照顾王一博第二次。

王一博居然不接，冻成这样了还跟肖战说不用。  
气得肖战走过去就用围巾给王一博围了个结实，最后还打了个死结。

做完这些动作肖战才发现假山旁边站着两个女孩，他以为是自己跟王一博挡住了女孩们的路，于是拉着围巾跟王一博两个人躲开，给女孩们让路。

女孩们却还没走，就听到其中一个女孩说了句穿黑衣服的男生好帅。

肖战刚想调侃王一博，就听到另一个女孩说他俩不会是一对儿吧！

肖战把单反塞到王一博怀里，走过去对女孩们笑了笑，说："不是哦，我们是朋友。你们想要他的联系方式可以问他要。"说完回头对王一博眨了眨眼。

女孩们走过去刚要说话，就听见王一博低沉的声音说："我有主了。"

肖战："……"

夜游最大的看点是飞檐翘角上的灯光。

本来冬天是淡季，他们还以为夜游的项目会取消，问了一下工作人员说夜游还是照常开放的。

他们在园子附近的饭店吃完饭后随便走了走就到了夜游入园的时间了。

冬天夜游的人果然少得可怜，两个人肩膀挨着肩膀，走在别院的长廊里，往戏台那边走去。

长廊外雪又簌簌落起来，落在假山上，落在枇杷树上，落在腊梅上，落在已经枯黄的芭蕉上……

忽然，王一博停住脚步，伸手拦住了肖战。

肖战有些疑惑地回头看了王一博一眼，王一博朝左前方撇了撇下巴示意肖战看那边，肖战循着他的目光看过去，戏台上似乎有个身影在晃动。

肖战拉着王一博的袖子嘘声慢慢往前走，靠近戏台他才发现似乎是一对情侣抱在一起。

两个人都没做声，静静看了一会儿。

肖战扭头对王一博小声说："这里没摄像头吗？"

王一博也学着肖战，压低了声音："有吧……"

肖战又盯着看了会儿，啧啧了几声，说："不至于吧，有这么忍不住吗？冰天雪地的，可别给人家冻出病来。"

"那你会选哪里？"

肖战下意识地就说："酒店吧，这么冷的天，酒店里不好吗。"说完他就意识到自己说太多了，刚想敷衍几句，就听到戏台上一个声音说："谁在那儿？"

两个人闻声拔腿就跑。

一路跑出了园子，跑到游客中心。  
那里一辆出租车都没有了，黑车倒是有几辆，问了一下价格肖战心里直骂司机黑心。

正想讲价呢，王一博用胳膊肘捅了捅肖战，指了指前方那个唯一营业的宾馆。

也对，雪已经很大了，夜里回去雪路难开，指不定什么时候能到市区，还不如在这里住一晚，明天一早再回去。

肖战把自己跟王一博的身份证递给前台，说要一间标间。

前台抬起头说只有大床房了。

"行，那就两间大床房。"

前台又说，不好意思，只有一间大床房。

肖战回头看了看坐在沙发上揣着兜等他的王一博，生出一种自己带高中生来开房的错觉。

他又往外门外看了一眼，刚才自己嫌贵的那辆黑车已经开走了，他后悔也来不及了。

肖战咬了咬牙，说："一间大床房。"

宾馆还没电梯，他俩的房间在三楼，得一层一层爬。

王一博默不作声地跟在肖战后面，让肖战有种随时会被人暗算的感觉。

真的，那种错觉又来了。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

11.

走廊里灯光昏暗，两侧墙壁上某些部位的墙皮老化掉落，碎片状的墙皮零散地孤独地躺在酒红色地毯的边缘。

房间里嘈杂的电视声和高语声透过掉漆的木门传出来，回荡在细窄狭长的走廊里。

肖战甩了甩头，想把刚才在前台时冲进他脑袋里的"自己像是带高中生来开房"的想法给甩掉。  
只是正常住宿好吗？

转而他忽然意识到，就算是开房，王一博也成年了呀，他有什么好心虚的！

这么想着肖战刷开了房门。

还没插房卡，他就被身后的王一博一把抓住手腕，按在了门后。

肖战后脑勺撞在门板上，他吃痛地骂了一句，正要伸出空的那只手去推王一博，又被王一博捏住提起来，与刚才那只手一样，举高，按在头顶。

等肖战反应过来这一切时，王一博已经扯开了他外套的拉链，拉低他毛衣的领子亲上了他的脖颈。

王一博身上夹杂着零下五度雪地里冷空气的气息，靠过来时肖战冷不防打了个哆嗦，他有些嗔怒地低声轻吼："王一博你干嘛？！"

"做开房该做的事。"王一博一边说着嘴上却没有停下来，他的吻顺着肖战颀长的脖颈往上，舔舐着他耳后那块薄薄的肌肤。

王一博混热的鼻息随着他流连的吻，一下又一下地撞在肖战的颈窝里，撞在耳后。王一博一口含住他耳垂的时候，他在他怀里猛地抖了一下，整个人沿着门板下滑。

王一博将他往上一提，下半身贴过去，肖战反应过来抬起膝盖抵抗着王一博的靠近，一边在王一博的怀里扭动，侧脸躲闪着他落下来的吻："谁要跟你开房！"

王一博换成单手抓肖战两只手腕，肖战的手腕子细，他总能一手掌握。

王一博又想到以前肖战给自己拔智齿的情景，也是冬天，一个下雪天。  
第一次往嘴巴里打麻药的他紧张，肖战就跟他说话，转移他的注意力，专业，亲和，温柔。

如此的反差让王一博心生悸动，心脏狂跳不止。  
那样的肖战此时此刻却被他单手抓着手腕桎梏在他的怀抱与门后的这一方小小的天地里。

王一博有一种回到那次凉亭场景的错觉，可不同的是，这一次他在掌握主动权，不会像上次那般落荒而逃。

王一博空出一只手从肖战毛衣的下摆摸进去，他不仅身上凉，手上更凉，只有吻是热的。

他的手刚贴上肖战小腹，就听到肖战嘶了一声，扭动着往门后躲。

王一博识相地把手撤出来，放在嘴边呵气。  
等那只手呵暖了，他又重新伸进去，指腹带着湿热的水汽，沿着肖战腰间裤子的边缘线，在他的小腹上摸了一把，最后按在肖战右侧的胯骨上。

黑暗里，王一博一双漆黑的眸子紧盯着肖战，他哑着嗓子："你不想？那你今天凌晨为什么摸我？"

肖战愣住了，被王一博噎得说不出话来。

他是对王一博有过感觉，可是在那个下着雷雨的夏日，王一博已经拒绝了他。

当时王一博推开他跑得那样急那样快，连奖杯都丢在身后不要了。

第二天他拿着奖杯去找王一博，是想跟王一博道歉的。想说是自己太冲动，想说是自己没有考虑到他的感受，想说希望他不要放在心上。  
即便做不成那什么……他也愿意跟王一博做朋友的。

那时候他明明醒了，却躲着不肯见自己，是被他的举动吓坏了吧。

他已经做好了以后迎面碰到王一博都当彼此是陌生人的准备了。

可王一博又主动联系了自己，挤进了他的出租车，躺在他酒店床上的一角……

"我……"

肖战后面的话语消失在王一博的吻里，他的嘴唇饱满又富有弹性，轻轻地压在肖战的唇上，抬起一点，又压下去。

肖战没有再推开王一博，王一博伸出舌尖勾了勾他的唇，捏着他的下巴打开牙关，闯进肖战的口腔里去纠缠他。

让人不容退后的攻势中带着克制的温柔，舔舐着怀里的人。

肖战被王一博亲得人都软了，涎水挂在下巴上。

手腕从头顶滑下来，他抓着王一博的手臂，像是溺水之人抓住救命的浮木一般，声音也软软的，有气无力："王一博，你先把房卡找出来，我们去床上，我冷。"

王一博闻言放开了肖战，摸黑将肖战抱到床上，盖进被子里。

王一博在进门的位置摸索了一番，终于找到了刚才被他撞掉的房卡。他打开小灯，调整了空调的温度，钻进被子里从背后搂紧肖战。

N市景区附近的宾馆大多设备陈旧，旅游旺季才开张，这样的淡季生意不好，今天爆满要感恩大雪。

刚才王一博开的那盏靠窗的顶灯大约是坏了，起初一闪一闪，最后直接变成了昏暗的黄色，懒懒地照着窗帘那一角落。  
卫生间里设施估计也好不到哪里去，隔着门，还能听到水龙头滴水的声音。

王一博贴在肖战身后，气息痒痒地搔在肖战的颈窝里。

他在被子下伸手拉开了肖战的裤拉链。  
手碰到肖战的时候，肖战下意识往后退了一下，却又贴上了身后王一博已经支起的那物，一时间横尬在中间，进也不是退也不是。

王一博的手掌很大，可以完全包裹住肖战半硬的东西。他的手指轻轻地捏着周围一圈，掌心带着力量一下又一下地刺激着肖战慢慢挺立起来的伞状的头部。

肖战细细的呻吟声淹没在身下的枕头里，就在王一博手上加重力度的同时，肖战转身抱住了王一博。

肖战的上半身半撑着，胯下已经被王一博摸硬的东西戳在王一博腰际，他捧着王一博的脸深吻。

肖战的吻不同于王一博刚才门后的那个带着攻势又克制的吻，肖战的吻跟他的人一样，进退得恰到好处，让人不自觉地就被勾引了。

肖战的手从他棉质运动裤的边缘伸进去，运动裤裤绳松散地耷拉着，肖战只要轻轻一拉，就能让王一博下半身已经硬得不行的那物跳脱出来。

王一博被肖战有节奏地套弄着差点射了，他抓着肖战的手腕，翻身将肖战压在身下，脱去肖战的外套与裤子，跪在肖战分开的双腿间喘气。

先前在床头柜上整齐摆放着的润滑油此刻已经到了王一博手里，他挤了一大泵，充分浸湿以后，他才插入一根手指，贴着肠壁慢慢地旋转着深入。

肖战咬着下唇，闷闷地哼了一声。

王一博在他的甬道里一寸寸地深入，勾挠都让他战栗不已，他愿意被王一博拿捏，愿意受王一博摆布。

原先昏黄的灯光此刻也变得暧昧起来。

肖战的头深深地陷进枕头里，碎发挡在额前，一双水润的眼睛望着王一博，嘴唇因为身体里的潮涌变得殷红，让王一博想起肖战醉酒那晚。

那晚的肖战嘴唇也是红得能滴下蜜儿来，他还给他拍过一张照片。

王一博像上次那样捏着肖战的下巴，俯身吮吸他的唇瓣，离开时又咬了一口。

王一博拆了一个安全套，可安全套自带的润滑液不够，王一博戴了一半就进不去了，肖战伸手过来帮他。

肖战在掌心里挤了一泵润滑油，上上下下周密地抹在王一博那处上，然后才替他套上套子。

王一博看着肖战动作熟练的模样，抬眸说：你以前也是这样帮别人戴套的吗？"

肖战佯装生气，躺回去的同时伸脚在他那东西的顶端拍了一下，王一博顺势抓住肖战的脚腕。

肖战虽然人高，可手和脚却是小小的。

纤细的脚腕握在王一博手里，他拉着肖战的脚腕将他的腿拽起来，在肖战的泛着浅蓝色经脉的皮肤上亲了一下，这才分开肖战细长的双腿，推着他两侧腿弯，扶着那东西挤进去。

进入的瞬间肖战叫出了声，双手胡乱地抓着身下的床单。

王一博赶紧俯身捂住他的嘴，有些不好意思地说：“小点声。”

肖战刚想眨眨眼睛点头，却因为王一博俯身这个动作，下面又往里进了一分。

肖战的甬道太紧，王一博稍微一动作他就会叫出来，王一博以为肖战不舒服，只好退出来，再浅浅地进入，不敢深入。

肖战朝王一博伸出手，勾着王一博的脖子亲吻他。

肖战忽然笑起来，他发现王一博只要嘴上聚精会神地亲他，下身的动作就会停住，怎么会这么可爱。

他放开王一博，重新躺下去，小腿圈子王一博精瘦的腰上，轻柔地说："我没有不舒服。"

王一博这才放心地按着肖战的大腿根，大刀阔斧地动起来。

两人光着身子躲在被子下。

王一博从身后抱着肖战，手不安分地在肖战身上游走。

从胯骨往下到肖战饱满的臀部捏了一把，再往下摸到肖战滑腻腻的大腿根，那里又是润滑油又是精液的。

王一博伸手捞了一把，大拇指探进了肖战收缩着的后穴里，他的大拇指形状扁平又偏宽，肖战的穴口条件反射地收紧绞着王一博的大拇指。

于此同时他的其他四根手指往前拢，裹住肖战的囊袋。

肖战又被王一博摸硬了。

他伸手到后面去拍王一博："我不信你是第一次。"

王一博觉得肖战这句话是褒奖，轻笑着说："没吃过猪肉，还没见过猪跑吗。"

肖战怔住了，问："你……什么时候？"

王一博的大拇指插得更深了，一下一下地在甬道里面研磨。

他凑到肖战的颈窝里听他鼻息里呻吟："你在凉亭里亲我的那天。"

之前他一直以为凉亭里的吻是自己主动的，直到方才肖战趴在他身上亲他，他才倏地记起来，那天的肖战也是这样凑过来亲他的。

那个吻是肖战先开始的。

王一博拔出手指，带出一丝丝勾连的黏液，他抬起肖战的小腿，从后面顶进去。

肖战闷哼了一声，抓紧了王一博的腰，一句话被王一博撞碎成了好几段：  
"我以为……"  
"嗯……"  
"那天……"  
"你吓到了……嗯……"

肖战止不住要叫的时候，他就扭头朝王一博索吻，舔开王一博的嘴唇，让自己的呻吟被王一博吃进嘴里。

宾馆窗户上的玻璃由于年久陈旧，边缘处些微有点漏风，冷冷的冬风从缝隙处挤进来撩起窗帘，堪堪能看见外面依旧落个不停的雪。

床上交缠的人换了好几种姿势，直到床头的安全套用完。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

12.

早上肖战醒来时王一博还没醒。

肖战侧过脸去看他，按理来说体育生经常在外面晒太阳，皮肤应该黝黑才对，可王一博却很白，连训练时穿运动短裤露出的那截小腿也是极白的。

脸也很小，堪比巴掌。  
下面却很大。

王一博枕在肖战肩头睡着的静谧模样，乖巧得像一个餍饱的小婴儿。

肖战扭头看了一眼垃圾桶附近掉落的包装盒，王一博的确是餍饱了。

肖战伸出手指轻轻描绘王一博鼻梁的轮廓，从山根滑到鼻尖，勾起食指在王一博的鼻尖刮了一下。

有些亲密接触后情不自禁的亲昵。

他凑上去在王一博的唇上飞快地亲了一下，马上便听到王一博嗯了几声，手臂横将过来。

肖战赶紧回身侧趴着假装还没醒，只感觉到王一博在被窝里支起了上半身，低头在他的背上亲了又亲，轻轻地咬着，继而往上吮吸他脖子后的肌肤。

一大早的，肖战被他亲得身上怪痒的，索性不装睡了，转过身来面向王一博。

王一博翻到肖战身上，两条肌肉匀称的手臂撑在他枕头两侧。

"肖战。"王一博凭空叫了一声他的名字。

王一博刚刚苏醒的声音，像是胸腔振动产生共鸣发出的声响，哑哑的，闷闷的。

肖战应着："嗯。"

"肖战。"王一博又叫了一声。

肖战又应了一声。

"肖战……"

"知道了……"肖战在王一博的眼皮底下偷笑，朝王一博伸出手将他迫在他正上方的脖子勾下来，舌尖轻轻地撩过王一博的嘴唇，吻舐着下唇瓣。

被子里王一博曲起肖战一条小腿折向他的胸口，手扶着下面挺进去。

经过昨夜，肖战的下面已经很能适应王一博的尺寸了。

王一博整根顶到底，快速抽出来，又重重地撞进去，肖战猝不及防被填充得满满的，霎时小腹酥麻，脚趾也止不住蜷缩起来。

他的手在王一博背上无助地攀抓，王一博伏在他身上抽动的频率越来越快，肖战呜呜咽咽地低泣起来。

两人同时攀上高潮的那一刻，他一口咬在了王一博下巴上。

王一博闷哼了一声，因为下巴吃痛，更因为肖战的下面让他快活。

他射在了肖战的里面，一股，两股，尽数泄了个干净。

两人维持着刚才结束的姿势喘息休憩。

亮光从窗帘两侧边角处盈盈溢出来，分明像两条结界线，隔绝着外面的冰天雪地与里面的旖旎春情。

王一博低头亲了亲肖战满是细汗的额头和泛着泪光的眼睛，抱他进浴室。

肖战下午的高铁回C市，王一博去送他。

进站口的出租车排着队，一溜儿堵到了火车站前面的圆盘口。

两人挤在后座相顾无言，车里的暖气烘得他俩面颊绯红，王一博开了一缝窗，透透气，刚想张嘴说些什么。

司机忽然开口说不知道要堵到什么时候，要不你俩就这儿下吧？前面楼梯直接能走上去。

肖战正愁两个人干杵着尴尬，闻言赶紧下车拿行李。

王一博跟着下去帮肖战拿行李要送他去进站口，被肖战拒绝了。肖战说火车站不好打车，你就别下来了。

他又敲了敲副驾驶侧的车窗，司机摇下窗子来。

肖战笑着说师傅我弟弟来送我，就到这儿了，麻烦您把他送回学校。他又跟师傅确认了地址，付了钱才隔着车窗跟王一博挥手道别。

听到肖战说"弟弟"的时候王一博猛得抬头，正好对上肖战眯眯笑的眼睛，是那种公式的笑，王一博心里凉了一截，他赶紧摇下车窗。

肖战拎着一个小行李箱走在铺满积雪的台阶上，走的人多，好些地方的雪都融化了，在白色背景里映出底下深色的石板。

“肖战！”

听到王一博叫他，肖战从台阶上回头，雪花簌簌地落在他额前的头发和肩头上。

王一博的嘴巴抿成一条线，修长的手指扒在车窗上，紧了紧喉咙说：“你早上说的话作数吗？”

肖战好像是听到了，又好像没听清，对王一博笑了笑，然后转身大幅度地挥了挥手。

车龙动了起来，王一博所在的出租车在圆盘处转了一圈，王一博看着肖战的背影逐渐在视野里远去，想起来浴室里的情景。

在浴室帮肖战清理时王一博问他：“在厌恶之前，可以只跟我做吗？”

肖战伏在他肩上点了点头。

可他事后想想又觉得当时的自己很有趁人之危的嫌疑，担心肖战的答应只是高潮余晕下意乱情迷的敷衍答案。

王一博从口袋里摸出手机，把刚才扒在车窗上喊的话打成文字又发了一遍，好像文字版的更真实一些似的。

直到收到肖战回复的"嗯"，他心里头那颗石头才算落地了。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

13.

王一博在很多方面都有一点就通的天赋。

比如现在的王一博就尽量让自己别看起来像个胡搅蛮缠的情人，所以……他很默契地平时甚少问候对方，肖战来N市或者自己回C市的时候才会主动联系。

脑子里冒出"情人"这个词的时候王一博自己都吓了一跳，他很清楚地知道，在肖战眼里他俩的关系跟"情"字一点都不搭边儿。

这件事因肖战而起吗？

是，却也不全是。

环境因素再加上荷尔蒙作祟，有了肖战在亭子里的吻，那个吻是点燃王一博的导火索。

他的无心之举将王一博从里到外噼里啪啦地烧了个干净。

王一博自己也努力过了，选择到N市上学，远离肖战，远离那个地方，却终究……

无论如何，他愿意以现在这样的方式去接近肖战。

以后会怎么样，就，以后再说吧。

肖战发消息给王一博说自己到了的时候，王一博还有两个小时才结束训练。

他告诉肖战后，肖战回了个"好"。

王一博以为肖战说的"好"是说他去酒店等，没想到他们绕圈跑的时候王一博就在塑胶操场上看到了肖战。

穿着破洞牛仔裤，露出半截纤细的膝盖在外边，背个双肩包，戴着副黑框眼镜站在操场旁，活脱脱一个文科生的模样，好看得引人侧目。

中场休息时王一博跑去肖战旁边，肖战递给他一杯星巴克，说："也不知道你喜欢喝什么，就点了跟我一样的。"

王一博喝了一口，皱了皱眉，这不是酸梅汁吗？？  
却在抬头跟肖战说话的瞬间立刻抚平了，笑着问："这是什么？"

"冰摇红莓黑加仑。"肖战说着摇了摇手里的参着冰块的酒红色液体，喝了一口。

肖战薄薄的红唇咬着绿色的吸管，喉结做着吞咽的动作。

王一博大汗淋漓，看到此情此景，脑子里嗡嗡的，滚了滚喉结，心想：如果现在亲下去，会不会也是酸梅汁味道的吻？

如果是，是不是以后肖战喝这个的时候都会想起他来？

不过现在不行，操场上众目睽睽，他又不能把肖战拉到教学楼去。

"要给肖战留下一个印象深刻的吻"，这个想法自此就在王一博脑袋里种下了。

想要以一己之力，在肖战的生活里留下自己的点滴印记。

两人在学校附近的美食街吃晚饭。

正常时候在外面吃饭他俩都是坐对面的，王一博这次一反常态坐在了肖战的邻侧。

肖战以为王一博是为了方便一起看菜单点菜才坐这么近，可点完菜也没见王一博有要挪动位置的意思。

肖战洗了个手回来本想坐到王一博对面去，没想到王一博把餐具都给摆好了，他不太好意思，就坐回了原来的位置，发现王一博把桌上的纸巾，调味剂全放在了自各儿右手边。

不知道王一博今天唱哪出儿，感觉怪怪的。

席间菜掉桌上了蹭了肖战一手。

肖战："王一博，纸巾帮我递一下。"

坐这么近，王一博却好像没听到似的，继续低头吃饭。

肖战只好伸出手越过王一博去够纸巾，没想到王一博忽然往前，肖战感觉他的鼻尖都快蹭到自己脸上了。

肖战条件反射吓得弹回了座位，盯着王一博问："你干嘛？"

只见王一博一脸懵懂，摇摇头说："没事啊。"

饭后因为第二个半价两人买了两个冰淇凌，一路走着吃。

学校附近的人流量大，因此十字路口的红灯都特别漫长。

等红灯的间隙，王一博好像忽然发现肖战比自己高似的，孩子气地就要掂脚高过肖战。

肖战叉开腿为了让自己看起来不那么高，王一博还嫌不够。肖战一手拿着冰淇凌，一手指了指自己两腿之间，音量忽然加大："我都给你劈这么开了！"

肖战要抬头时被王一博撞上来的夹杂着冰淇淋的吻给堵住了。

这个吻的确令肖战印象深刻，不过不是因为冰淇淋，而是因为红灯。

导致肖战在往后的日子里，每次堵车都会想到有个少年曾在暮色中，红灯下，车潮前，亲过他。

带着奶油味的湿润舌//头划过他的嘴唇，闯进他的口腔……

此次约//炮以王一博吃了冰淇凌拉肚子平均十分钟跑一趟厕所而告终。

王一博觉得不能让肖战白跑一趟，就贴过去抱着肖战说："我给你打吧。"

肖战并拢了双腿，抓住王一博的手咯咯直笑，笑得肩膀也一抖一抖的，说："王一博你省点力气待会儿跑厕所吧。"

王一博说不碍事，等你//射//了我再上厕所。

"嘿，王一博你暗示谁时间短呢！"

两个人因为争论谁比较持久这事儿在床上扭打了起来，还没分出个胜负，王一博忽然举白旗求饶："暂停！我先上个厕所！"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

14.

他俩去对方城市的次数一半一半。

肖战能调休，基本是周内去找王一博，因为周末王一博有空回C市。

为了避免被前台记住，肖战每次入住的酒店都不一样，但都在王一博学校附近。

后来有次他俩在酒店楼道里碰到了王一博的队友，狭路相逢，他队友还说了声Hi。  
大可不必！  
肖战当即就跟王一博分开，假装路人经过。

那天完//事后肖战仰头盯着天花板的图案放空，幽幽地说："要不我在你学校附近租个房子吧。"

"碰到你熟人太尴尬了。"肖战说着用手捂住了脸。见王一博不搭理他，他抬起小腿蹭了蹭王一博。

"为什么？我不介意。"

王一博一来想问肖战为什么会觉得尴尬，这种事在大学里不是常有的吗？更何况是肖战连"自己炮友是什么样的人"都不甚关心，怎么反倒想起替他尴尬这种事了？

二来又对"肖战为了要跟自己做//爱，专门租房子"的想法有些始料未及。 

虽然他嘴上这么说，可心底已经在思考租房的位置了。

心脏突突地跳着，有种一直长在阴处的绣球花终于被墙角泻进来的一点阳光照到了的感觉，生机盎然，蓬勃生长。

"你不是也不喜欢住宿舍吗？以后我来N市就不带行李住酒店了。"

王一博理他了，可他搭在王一博身上的小腿却忘了收回来。王一博盯着他挪来挪去的纤细脚腕，紧了紧喉咙说："你想租什么样的？"

"离你学校近，坐北朝南，一室一厅差不多了，还能在沙发上打游戏。阳台上最好有些花，其他的嘛……"

肖战想说其他的嘛你来定吧，剩余的话被王一博吃进嘴里。

王一博鼻子有点发酸，他最听不得这些了，有种肖战盘算好了要跟自己过小日子的错觉。

王一博找了几处房子都挺满意的，到了跟肖战约定好的看房日子，王一博却突然收到肖战的消息说他第二天要去邻市培训半个月。

肖战还特别委婉地问王一博想不想回C市，王一博自然是懂了的。那晚王一博有个球赛，结束后他立即买了最近的一班高铁回去找肖战。

末班高铁的人不多，下高铁时王一博给肖战发消息告诉他自己刚下高铁，发完以后他又觉得不太妥，想撤回，发现文字还在转，索性他就开了飞行模式，防止这条消息发出去。

王一博从球场下来就直奔高铁站了，上身加了件Nike黑色外套，底下还是球服短裤。虽然刚过立夏，早晚温差还挺大，更别说这空落落的地下出站通道。王一博把外套上的连帽戴到了鸭舌帽上，双手插兜快步走。

没想到在通道尽头看到了双手抱胸来回走动的肖战。

肖战穿得也不多，披了件卡其色的风衣，原本纤细的小腿在风衣的衬托下更加细长了。

王一博摸出手机看了下微信，那条消息旁多了个红色感叹号，他舒了口气，将手机丢回兜里，笑着看向肖战："你怎么来了？"

"来接你呀。"

去地下停车场时路过肯德基，肖战用手肘推了推王一博，笑得特别甜："要不要吃冰淇凌？"

王一博听到冰淇凌头都大了，拽着肖战的手腕拔腿就跑。

等王一博洗完澡出来，肖战已经在床上睡着了。

王一博掀开被子爬上床，小小声喊肖战，战哥，战战，战哥……

肖战在被子里动了动，背着身说："战哥累了，战哥需要休息。"

王一博知道肖战第二天一早的高铁，便没再闹他，自己往床沿位置挪了挪。

肖战却从背后缠上来，嘴里嘟囔着："抱一下。"

肖战凑上来的瞬间，王一博身子都僵了，有些不知所措。他们很少有这么亲密的时候，也很少有躺在一张床上什么都不做的时候，除了他吃冰淇凌拉肚子那次。

肖战在外培训，一时半会儿也来不了N市，房子他让王一博来定。

王一博说你租房子又不是我，我定什么呀。  
肖战想想觉得王一博这话说得很有道理，最后采取了个折中的办法，让王一博给他视频直播。

视频接通时肖战好像正在食堂吃饭，有人问他跟谁聊天呢？

肖战说我弟弟，他要在学校附近租房子，让我参谋一下。

王一博把手机举到嘴边：“还是弟弟？”

肖战把声音关小了，小声说："不然还能是什么？"

王一博就没再说话了，只是拿着手机，镜头对准房间里。细节给肖战看完，王一博说这是第一间，现在带你去看第二间，第二间有花。

肖战在视频那头说我觉得现在这个就挺不错的，不用看第二间了，就定这个吧。

王一博对着视频说好，扭头跟中介说还有两套不去看了。

签了合同，拿了钥匙，王一博在空空的屋子里发呆。

说要租房子的人是肖战，对房子提了诸多要求的也是肖战，现在他照着他的要求认认真真找了好几套房子，他看完第一间就说不看了。

也许当初肖战提出来的时候也是随意一说，是自己看得太重。

王一博这边经历的天气变化，肖战是一概不知的。

晚上时候他还发微信给王一博：我后天下午休息半天，你要不要来玩

王一博冲着对话框白了一眼，回复：不来了

他还想说最近有考试的理由跟肖战解释一下，没想到紧接着肖战的消息就来了：真的吗？这附近有对外开放的摩托车赛道

王一博气死了，最后还是决定忍气吞声：地址发我！

千里送//炮。

这是王一博放下手机想到的唯一四个字。

虽然肖战单位里给他们安排的酒店是一人一间大床房，可等王一博到了肖战却说要去别的酒店再给王一博开个房间。

王一博把背包往椅子上一丢说自己累了，不想再挪了，就在这。

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

15.

肖战还穿着白色的制服，抬腿就爬到了王一博身上，凑过去问："你是不是不高兴了？"

王一博以为肖战问的是他看房子的时候，低眸思忖了片刻，反思自己有表现得这么明显吗？  
接着他轻咳了两声，死鸭子嘴硬撇开头去说："没有……"

他当时的确是挺不好受的，不过都第三天了，这事儿在他心里早就过去了。现在冷不防被肖战这样问起来，心里头的委屈就一丝丝爬上来了。

他刚想跟肖战掏心掏肺说说话，没想到肖战接着说："知道你不敢一个人睡，我也没说不陪你啊。"

肖战说的是去别的酒店开房间的事！

终究是错付了。

王一博叹了口气，想要推开身上的肖战起来，反被肖战一把按了在窗边的沙发椅上。

酒店其他的不好说，但窗帘是真的很有氛围。两层窗帘，薄的能挡视线，厚的能挡光线。

此时厚窗帘拉了一半，薄窗帘拉了一半，帘影斑驳，风移影动，好不暧昧。

柔软的唇随即贴了上来，湿湿漉漉地舔舐着王一博的下唇瓣，撬开牙关，闯进他的口腔里温柔地与他的舌纠缠。肖战手上也没闲着，从王一博的薄卫衣的下摆伸进去，在他的腰腹间游离。

由于种种原因两人已经有些时日没这样亲密过了，此刻一相缠便是天雷勾地火。

肖战的腰细，王一博的手又比一般人大些，差一点就能把肖战圈起来。他两只手按在肖战两侧胯上，扶着肖战模拟着交合的动作，隔着布料在他腿上前前后后地蹭。

肖战在王一博水润的嘴唇上重重印了一下，低头舔上王一博胸口的两点，卫衣不知道什么时候已经被肖战撩了上去。

可王一博太瘦了，卫衣撩上去不一会儿就掉到肖战鼻子上，肖战努了努嘴，对着掉下来的卫衣面露愠色。

王一博索性将卫衣给脱了，嗯……方便肖战……

……舔他。

王一博被肖战的主动示好磨得连刚到时带着的一点小别扭都没有了，拨着肖战柔软的头发，像薅一只乖巧的小猫。

肖战两腿分开横跨在王一博身上，低头弓起背把王一博腿间那玩意儿含进嘴里的时候，门外突然响起了敲门声。

肖战想从王一博身上下来，却被王一博按住后脑勺抵在他腿间，不让肖战退出去。

上午的培训一结束肖战就跟一同培训的同事说自己有些不舒服午饭就不跟他们一起了，没想到同事突如其来的关心在此刻到来。

肖战的脸颊被王一博那东西撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，他眨着大眼睛上目线跟王一博对峙，眼尾红红的一副刚被蹂躏过的模样。

门外的人还没有离开："肖医生，我们给你打包了午饭，你吃一点吧。"

肖战起先是弓起舌头抵着王一博那东西的头部把它往外推，不曾想这个动作下他的舌头直直地研磨着那圈最为敏感的顶端，王一博舒服得要死，哪肯松开手。

见王一博还不放开他，肖战便龇出了兔牙，吓得王一博赶紧松开。

肖战扶着王一博的膝盖低声咳了几下，王一博心有余悸地用大拇指替他擦了擦流到下巴上的口水。  
肖战站起来一个腿软差点摔倒，便回头瞪了王一博一眼，这才理好衣服去开门。

"肖医生，你没事吧？"两个同事一齐站在门外关心地问。

肖战接过打包盒，摇了摇头说："我没事。"

说完肖战自己都惊了，刚才被王一博捅得太深，喉咙有些不太舒服。

"你吃了赶紧休息吧，瞧你嗓子哑的，有事叫我们哦。"

肖战笑着道了谢。  
刚关上门，一回头就撞上了站在他身后的王一博。

"没跟你同事说你弟弟来了吗？"

肖战被王一博怼了一句，后知后觉明白过来，王一博是在别扭这个事情。

他提起打包盒在王一博眼前晃了晃，笑着说："弟弟饿了吗？要不要先吃点？"

王一博看了一眼肖战，又低头瞄了一眼自己腿间直挺挺地那东西，反问肖战："怎么吃？"

肖战扑哧一笑，把王一博推到床上。

……

"你这穿的什么？怎么纽扣这么多！"

"工作服啊……"

"下次别穿了。"

"？"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

16.

在酒店旁边草草吃过午饭后，王一博就说要去骑摩托车了，让肖战给他带路。

王一博能被肖战成功骗过来的另一个原因就是这里有对外开放的摩托车赛道。

肖战闻言有些诧异地看了王一博一眼，撇过头暗暗感叹同样是男人，年轻人的体力就是好，自己都累成那样了，王一博居然还有精力骑摩托！

这个赛道十几年前置办过比赛，后来由于摩托车比赛规模逐渐扩大，场地过小，而市中心地皮贵，因此扩建失败。  
后来就鲜少有承办比赛的资格，只对外开放供一些车手或者业余爱好者练习用。

赛道离他们酒店不远，从酒店出发转过几个路口就到了。

偏偏在快要到的时候下起了小雨，肖战暗暗有些担心赛道是否会受下雨影响，结果到了入口发现里面的工作人员正在往外赶人。

肖战扭头去看王一博，他垂着眼睛没说话，估计心里已经失望得不行了。

肖战有些过意不去，便拉着王一博的袖口，笑嘻嘻地安慰："我们下次找个天气好的日子再来，一定让你骑上摩托车。"

肖战的声音柔柔的，语气里带着哄小朋友的讨好。

王一博很吃他这一套，"你说的。"

肖战见王一博好了，就说要不去那边商场逛一逛吧？反正下着雨，外面也没地方去。

被肖战拉着往商场走的时候，王一博脑子里还在想肖战刚才说的那句话。

他总是在不经意的时候给他说以后的事。

"以后我来N市就不带行李住酒店了"

"我们下次找个天气好的日子再来"

好像在肖战的心里未来是有他王一博的位置的，现在只要把以后想要一起做的事一件一件地列上去即可。

王一博看着肖战的背影，在心底想，你说的这些我可都记住了。

商场大多无聊，两人把四楼游戏区里的项目都玩遍了，也才五点不到。往下走路过一家宠物小店时，肖战就走不动路了。

王一博跟在肖战身后进去，只见肖战直奔猫架，将一只短腿的胖胖的小猫抱在怀里轻轻地薅，小猫在他怀里动来动去，肖战熟练地变换着手势安抚它。

王一博莫名觉得这个场景让他很心安，却道不出个所以然来。

脚边有个开着天窗的篮子，两只黑色的小兔子正缩在里头发呆。

王一博蹲下去摸了摸，兔子看起来也就一个月来大，他拢起手指就能把它整个罩在掌心里。

店员把小猫抱去洗澡了，肖战也在王一博身边蹲下来。

"你这么喜欢猫吗？"王一博问。

"对啊，小猫多可爱。"

肖战笑着把手伸进篮子里，嘴里小声地念叨着："你也很可爱啊。"

也不知道说的是小兔子还是王一博。

肖战没有去摸另一只，他摸的是王一博拢在掌心下的那只兔子。

肖战把手背插到王一博掌心和兔子之间的时候，王一博仿佛被电了一下。

他惊愕地抬头，却又在抬头的过程中意识到自己不能在肖战面前反应过大，因此抬头的动作在最后变成了轻轻  
一瞥。

肖战并未表现出任何异样。

王一博有些不好意思地低下头，盯着兔子，实际上他看的是肖战在他掌心下摸兔子时不断耸动的手。

肖战的手背像羽毛一样轻轻地蹭在王一博的掌心里，他的手能包裹住肖战的，由于肖战身子往前探的缘故，小半截纤细的手腕露在空气里。

王一博滚了滚喉结，说："我们下次买只猫吧。"

肖战说好啊。

王一博的心也随着肖战的那句"好啊"暖了起来。

外出培训半月可能很久见不到面，肖战会希望他去C市，临走前见一面。  
大晚上来高铁站接他。  
躺在一张床上什么也不做的时候从背后缠上来说要抱一下。  
虽然没有理解他不高兴的点，但有察觉到他不高兴了，会来哄自己。  
……

他心底里还是觉得肖战待他是不同的。

王一博只跟肖战说了自己这几天会回C市，却还没告诉肖战具体的时间。

当肖战听到自动叫号的机械女声念出王一博名字时他正在给一个小朋友拔牙，小朋友第一次拔牙很紧张，肖战全程都在跟他说话安抚他。

肖战还以为这个王一博是同名同姓的人。

下一刻他的王一博就出现在了他的诊室里。

王一博终于决定来拔埋伏牙了，他不再需要阵痛了。

高三那个冬天，王一博第一次来拔智齿的时候，就被肖战诊室里的护士夸过帅，好看的人总是让人印象深刻的。

王一博刚走进来就有个小护士一眼认出了他："王一博越来越帅啦！"

王一博偷偷看了一眼肖战的背影，才跟小护士打招呼。

他知道肖战笑了，虽然肖战侧着身子，戴着口罩戴着帽子甚至连脸也看不清，可他就是知道肖战笑了。

王一博又躺在这把手术椅上，好像跟以前比没有什么不同却又什么都不同了。

心底泛起了一种莫名的感觉，又愉悦又让他心跳。

像在老师眼皮子底下偷偷谈恋爱的隐秘的快乐。

肖战把麻醉针伸进去的时候，王一博忽然说："肖医生，你为什么不跟我说话？"

肖战给患者打针时，都是岔开双腿坐着，这样能尽量地靠近患者，方便手上操作。因此王一博伸手就轻而易举地摸了一把肖战的大腿内侧，在其他人都看不到的地方。

肖战在口罩下龇出了兔牙，在暖黄的手术灯下，他捏了捏王一博的脸，以示惩罚。

肖战声音从头顶传来："小朋友怕疼才需要转移注意力，大朋友也怕疼吗？"

TBC  
\------------------------

求个评论～💗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 梯子马上要到期了，后面的更新可能没法及时发到ao3，可以关注老福特哦


	17. Chapter 17

17.

自从在王一博学校附近租了房子，不用像以前那样每次都带许多行李以后，肖战去N市的频率就高了许多。

路上高铁一个半小时，当晚到，第二天还可以坐早班高铁回去上班，一周能来个两三回。

不知道从什么时候开始，他们之间的相处从做//爱渐渐变成了：

有时肖战下午到得早，王一博还没下课，他就偷偷坐到阶梯教室后面听他们院的老师讲《教育学》，肖战看起来小，要说他是大学生，没有不信的；

一起带新买的短腿猫去绝育，他们也不知道这猫是什么品种，就是腿短短的，看起来蠢蠢的。但是肖战一眼就相中的，王一博爱屋及乌也觉得它很可爱；

王一博自告奋勇给坚果铲屎，结果被臭得躲进阳台；

有时王一博有比赛，喊肖战来给他加油，肖战来了，还特别捧场；

也会一起看午夜场老电影，结果肖战在里面睡着了。  
肖战自嘲说自己是老年人，你得担待着我，王一博笑笑说，我也没觉得你多老啊；

一直秉承"快乐生活，营养饮食"的肖战居然会爱上王一博煮的方便面，拿他自己的话来说就是阴沟里翻了船；

……

王一博能感觉到肖战仿佛被一根无形的丝线牵引着，丝线收紧，肖战慢慢向自己走来。

肖战到的时候王一博正在玩英雄联盟。

肖战进屋后在冰箱里放了点什么，喝了一大口绿茶才去看王一博。

肖战手游很厉害，但不怎么玩PC游戏，他在王一博身边玩了一会儿手，坚果就蹿上电脑桌来捣乱了。肖战索性将它抱起来，坐到王一博身边的地上陪它玩。

两人有一搭没一搭地说着明天的安排，王一博忽然说起："明天要不要去逛那个仿古步行街？你没去过的。"

肖战眯着眼睛想了想，说："在那什么河边的步行街？"

王一博点点头，低头去注意肖战的面部表情。

肖战把坚果抱在怀里一边薅一边说："我好像去过。"

王一博反问："你什么时候去过了？"

被王一博如此理直气壮地反问，肖战有些怀疑自己，低头翻手机："你等等，我给你找找照片……你看！真的去过！"

王一博一脸不相信地接过肖战的手机看他点开的朋友圈照片。

肖战的确是去过的，他还在步行街的牌匾下拍了一张背景图，就是肖战告诉自己他来N市约炮的时候。王一博怎么可能不记得。

王一博点了一下图片，图片缩小来到了预览界面，小图下还有一个灰色的分组标识。

王一博忽然屏住了呼吸，手心紧张地出了虚汗，他低头看了一眼坐在地毯上专心逗猫的肖战，咽了咽口水，颤着手轻点分组：

里面只有他王一博一个人。

八月的天气外面热得不行了，屋子里打了空调，点开分组的瞬间王一博感觉自己手臂上的寒毛都竖起来了。

他把手机还给肖战，假装漫不经心地说："原来你真的去过呀。"

后面肖战说了什么话，游戏里队友说了什么，他全然听不见了。

脑袋里嗡嗡的，只有出租屋旧空调哄哄往外冒冷气的声响。

肖战原本手肘搭在王一博大腿上，有块粗糙的什么东西蹭得他肘关节痒痒的，他扭头看了一眼。

王一博穿着宽松的齐膝短裤，右腿戴着护膝，学校回来的时候忘摘了。护膝罩在膝盖上，往下遮住了一点小腿，往上又盖住了一部分大腿。

王一博此刻坐着的姿势下，齐膝短裤下边缘往上了稍稍，在护膝和齐膝短裤下边缘之间露出一小段精瘦的大腿。

王一博皮肤很白，护膝黑色跟裤子的卡其色把露出来那块儿衬得更白了。

肖战顺着护膝往上摸，鬼使神差地就伸到了王一博宽松的裤管里。

王一博反应过来低头看肖战时正对上肖战的目光，他亮闪闪的大眼睛里饱含狡黠的笑意："你可以继续你的游戏，不用管我。"说完抿了抿嘴。

他俩就这样注视着对方。

王一博的余光里，肖战跪坐到他双腿之间的地上。

他能感觉到肖战的手从左裤管的边缘摸进来在裆部轻轻地摩挲着，再把他那东西从内裤一侧拨出来握到手里套弄。

王一博浑身一个激灵，紧咬着后槽牙，在肖战手下的动作里王一博的呼吸变得急促起来。

经不起撩拨的那东西在肖战的手里硬了，肖战一放开，那东西便翘起来直直地戳着右裤管。

肖战抿起嘴巴的时候，唇下正中间的位置会凹进一块，让人很想用手指捏一捏，王一博这么想的同时也伸手这样做了。

肖战忽然按住王一博的手，说："等一下！"

TBC  
\-----------------------------------  
求个评论～


	18. Chapter 18

18.

肖战重新走进房间的时候，手里托着一个小蛋糕。

他刚才出去时把大灯关了，此刻只一盏落地灯暖暖黄黄地映在电脑桌的一侧，把整个房间衬得又隐秘又暧昧。

肖战举着蛋糕逐渐走近，光线从他的左身侧照到他的背后，最后定在右后肩上。  
他抬腿坐到王一博怀里，说："生日快乐啊王一博。"

往年王一博的生日都在家里过的，最近因为要集训，所以他留在了N市。他本以为肖战今天来只是像往常一样，没想到……

在他的印象中，他从来没有跟肖战透露过自己的生日。

肖战手里的蛋糕，上面1和9两根数字蜡烛是绿色的，他喜欢的颜色，王一博垂了垂眸，鼻子有些发酸。

"吹蜡烛许愿吧。"肖战说。

王一博的手扶在肖战腰上掐了一下："你还没给我唱歌呢。"

肖战被王一博给逗笑了，说你仪式感还挺重哈，好好好，给你唱。

王一博看肖战唱歌，右后方的灯光拢在他俩身上，肖战唱歌时摇头晃脑的，连墙上的影子也一晃一晃，可爱极了。

唱完生日歌，肖战双手把小蛋糕托到王一博身前，看着他的眼睛说："临时买的蛋糕，希望你别介意。十九岁生日快乐，王一博。"

王一博喉咙里发出了一句低低的谢谢，抓着肖战的两只手腕拉到自己跟前，就着肖战的手吹了蜡烛，闭上眼睛许了个愿。

王一博拉着肖战站起来，把他手里的蛋糕放到旁边小柜上。

手按在肖战后腰将他压向自己，吻轻轻地落到肖战额头，落在他的鼻尖儿上，最后停在他唇边的位置。

明明什么都还没做，四片唇瓣相抵着若即若离地试探对方，气息却急促地要命。

肖战的手先勾住了王一博，难耐地咬了一下王一博的下巴，下一刻肖战就被王一博捏着下巴深吻。

等肖战反应过来，王一博已经把他抱起来放到了电脑桌上。

电脑桌在王一博往肖战身上靠的时候发出有节奏的吱嘎声响，肖战有些担忧道：“你的电脑桌经得住吗？”

王一博俯到肖战耳边，声音低低地反问：“你经得住吗？”

肖战嗔笑着在王一博的臀部拍了一下，扶着他的手臂在电脑桌上躺下去。

王一博给肖战下面抹好润滑油扩张好以后，又捏着瓶子，开口向下，在肖战的胸口倒了一些，继而去揉搓他胸前的两点。

肖战够着脖子看了一眼，拿膝盖撞了撞站在自己双腿之间的王一博，说：“倒上面多难洗啊。”

王一博俯身轻咬肖战的胸口：“我帮你洗。”

肖战跟王一博两个人都挺瘦的，王一博虽然不健身但每天锻炼的运动量也足够他养起薄肌肉了。

肖战虽然没什么肌肉，却难得地不是那种惨白的瘦，抹上油的时候，整个上半身在暖黄的灯光下发光。

胸口的两点殷红被王一博含在温热的口腔里咬舐过后再遇到空气中的冷气，便不由自主地战栗，上面还挂着王一博的口水。

肖战细细地呻吟着，支起上半身来捧着王一博的脸温柔地说：“今天是你生日，你愿意的话，可以不戴套。”

“你愿意吗？”

小腿被王一博环到王一博腰上，两人的下半身紧紧地贴着，王一博把俩人的那东西握在一起，混着润滑油上下套弄。

肖战夹紧了肩膀靠到王一博胸口，有些受不住似的点了点头。

"王一博……桌子上好硬……"

王一博闻言便俯身将手臂垫在肖战背后，整个人被王一博往外拉了一点，肖战的屁股腾在空中被王一博托在手里，这样方便他进去。

一只腿弯被折到胸口，一只脚腕被王一博抓在手里，他在王一博的抽送下溃不成军。

情动的潮红抹在肖战的眼下，他的眼尾湿润，仿佛随时能浸出眼泪来。

租来的房子隔音效果不好，肖战死死咬住手背，呻吟声却依旧能从喉咙里溢出来。他推了推身前的人，道："王一博…你…轻一点……"

王一博下身放缓了动作，低头含住肖战的耳垂，那瞬间他能感觉到肖战的穴口绞得他更紧了，"再说。"

肖战抓着王一博的手臂支起上半身，一只手勾起食指搔了搔王一博滚动的喉结，小猫似的讨好地低唔："轻一点儿……"

王一博帮肖战清理身上的润滑油，在浴室里按着肖战又做了一次。

肖战被王一博放到床上，有气无力地趴在床边，蹭了蹭王一博，说："想吃蛋糕。"

王一博在客厅桌上肖战拆开的包装袋里找了半天也没看到蛋糕店送的一次性塑料刀，又不能用菜刀，于是用手指刮了一点奶油，逗弄小狗似的伸到肖战跟前。

王一博的胳膊自然垂下，青筋从手腕往下的位置开始凸起得特别明显，遍布手背与手指。  
肖战知道这是正常人下垂手臂时都会有的正常现象，可在王一博身上就是特别好看。

肖战盯着王一博手背的青筋坐起来，视线顺着他的手臂向上与他对视，同时伸出舌头一下一下地舔着王一博指尖的奶油，最后才将他手指整根含进去。

王一博滚了滚喉咙，半跪到床上托起肖战的下颚，低头将他唇边的奶油吻进嘴里。

方才找刀时开了门，坚果此刻正悄无声息地端坐在床边仰头望着他俩，床上交颈相拥，墙上人影绰绰。

TBC  
博子的手⬇️  
https://i.loli.net/2020/05/14/e5G1ySKF3sDpgHQ.jpg


	19. Chapter 19

19.

肖战被王一博接电话的声音吵醒，迷迷糊糊听到他说什么昨天在朋友家，不在宿舍，手机静音了没听到，知道啦今天就回家云云。

王一博挂了电话，肖战钻到他的肩窝上，隔着被子横过一条大腿搭在王一博身上，闭着眼睛懒洋洋的语气："你妈妈？"

王一博点了点头。

肖战哼哼了几声逐渐醒过来，讷讷地睁着眼睛没说话，两人保持着这个姿势靠在一起不知道躺了多久，太安静了，静到肖战都能感觉到王一博微微起伏的胸膛下心脏跳动的节奏。

王一博忽然侧过身子看向他，说："我们谈恋爱吧。"

王一博躺的那边靠窗，此刻他支起身子挡住了大部分光线，将肖战听到这句话时脸上一愣的表情也隐到了投下来的阴影里。

肖战动作很快，那抹痴愣的情绪很快就被他的嬉笑所代替。

肖战撑开五指糊到王一博脸上，顺势将他按回到躺着的姿势，说："今天难得休息，别想这么多有的没的。"

说着钻到被窝里握住了王一博那里，晨醒本就容易勃//起，肖战刚摸到他那半硬的东西，王一博就把他拉起来了："跟你说正事呢。"

肖战跪坐在王一博身前，看起来像一个被家长训话的小孩，垂着眸子巴巴地说：“我们现在这样不好吗？”

“现在哪样？”

肖战抬了抬眼皮，同时耸了个肩膀，环顾四周，一不小心看到坚果蹲在电脑桌上甩尾巴。

王一博知道肖战要开始插科打诨逃避这个话题了，便按着肖战的肩膀，不让他乱动：“你跟别人说我是你弟弟，可谁会跟自己的弟弟上//床？”

“如果我们是炮友关系，那你为什么跟我租房子？为什么跟我养猫？”

“我们这样，还不叫谈恋爱吗？”

对啊，这还不叫谈恋爱吗？

假设是弟弟，已知不会有人跟弟弟上//床，所以不是弟弟；

假设是炮友，已知不会有人跟炮友租房同居还养猫，因此也不是炮友；

综上所述，他跟王一博又上床又租房同居还一起养猫。

结论：他跟王一博在谈恋爱搞对象。

肖战被王一博这套反证法给说服了，心里发虚。

他伸手挣开王一博按在他肩上的手："那个……该给坚果喂猫粮了……"

王一博却卡着他的腰继续说：“肖战，你不要觉得我年纪比你小，就不拿我说的话当话。”

“我喜欢你，我想跟你谈恋爱。”

肖战有些慌乱，这就是他说不出来现在是哪样的原因。

即便他再怎么逃避那几个字，事实上他就是很享受现在的一切，享受王一博带给他的快乐，不论是精神抑或是肉//体。

但他没有勇气跟王一博谈这个话题。

肖战沉默了半晌，从王一博腿间爬起来边穿衣服边说："我觉得你可能把//性//冲动跟喜欢混淆了。"

"上//床是你情我愿的事，你跟我上//床，不代表你就要喜欢我，我们之间没有谁需要对对方负责。"

肖战说这句话时没有看王一博，无头苍蝇似的低头找昨晚被王一博脱下来不知道丢哪了的裤子。

王一博看着肖战在房间里忙忙碌碌走来走去的身影，喊了一声肖战。

等肖战看向他了，他才继续说："我是因为喜欢你才跟你做的，不是因为做了以后才喜欢你。这个顺序我分得很清楚。"

肖战一直在跟他说他，却从不说他自己。

王一博将房门反锁，一步步走向肖战："你不要替我找理由，我对你是什么感情，我心里很清楚。我只问你，你喜欢我吗？"

肖战被王一博迫到了电脑桌前，囿于王一博的双臂之间，他挥手把坚果赶下去。

这是王一博头一次把这个话题摆到明面上，以前他们之间从不说这个的。

此刻想起来他俩的过去，一开始克制着连微信也鲜少联络，偶尔见面，然后上//床；后来变成自己频繁找机会与王一博见面，逛街，吃饭，一起窝着看电影。

他是动心了，但又怎么样呢？

很多关系一旦开始了就会有结束的时候，更何况像他们这样的，他宁愿选择不开始，不纠结彼此是什么关系，只享受现状。

因为人一旦心里有了希冀，便会患得患失，他不愿意做一个轻而易举被感情裹挟的人。

只是他光想着保全自己，却忽略了王一博的感受。

肖战挣脱不开王一博的手臂，便撇开脸，低头道：“我对你没那个意思。”

"你对我没意思？那为什么N市步行街那张照片是分组可见？那个组里只有我一个人。"

肖战显然是一惊，转而意识到昨晚王一博忽然提步行街的事就是激自己给他看手机。肖战恼羞成怒，推着王一博压向自己的胸膛："哪有！"

"有没有你自己心里知道哦，不然你打开朋友圈。"

"手机没电了。"

王一博忽然高声道：“肖战，你是不是拔//屌无情耍流氓？"

吓得肖战赶紧两只手冲上去胡乱地捂住王一博的嘴，王一博顺势搂着肖战倒向身后的床上。

肖战捂着王一博的嘴，低声说："你才拔//屌无情耍流氓。"

王一博被肖战的举动给逗笑了，伸出舌头舔了一下他的掌心，肖战赶紧弹开，却被王一博按在身上动弹不得。

王一博捧着肖战的脸问他："你是不是害怕？"

肖战低头盯着王一博的喉结，咽了咽口水："我有什么好怕的？"

"你害怕以后被我甩了，三十好几了没人要，对不对？"

肖战拍了一把王一博的胸口，皱着眉："王一博你怎么这么大脸呢，再说一遍我今年二十五！谁三十好几了！"

王一博兜不住笑，“你既然不怕，为什么不能跟我在一起？"

肖战都给气笑了，原来还在这儿等着呢。

王一博抬头在肖战的唇上亲了一口，看着他的眼睛，笃定地说："我不会离开你的。”

肖战从王一博身上爬起来，背对他坐在床上：“你让我想一想。”

"好，等你想好了来找我，我今天回C市。"

"诶，你才是真正的拔//屌无情吧王一博？"

“你跟我一起回。”

肖战往床上一躺，拿被子盖住头：“不回不回，我还没睡醒。”

TBC

求评求评～


	20. Chapter 20

20.

王一博走后，肖战做了一个冗长又疲惫的梦。

梦里几乎把他跟王一博从相识到现在为止发生的故事全部重演了一遍。

而肖战站在上帝视角。

梦里增加了许多细节，是当时的他作为当事人之一所错过的画面：

王一博第一次找自己帮忙处理伤口时，医院楼道里徘徊不前的身影；

醉酒的自己搂着王一博在朋友面前说他是自己的弟弟；

出租车后座上自己靠在王一博肩头，双手被他握在手里，在自己的要求下王一博看着车窗外喊他哥；

送自己回家后王一博拿毛巾帮他擦脸，捏着他的下巴，拿出了手机，像是要给他拍照的样子。  
这个画面中上帝视角是远景，肖战看不清自己脸上的表情；

王一博借住那晚，两人一起看电影时，王一博拿抱枕挡住脸，偷偷打量自己；

市运动会上为了等自己，在休息室枯坐许久的王一博；

听到自己是因为相亲才失约后眼神落寞的王一博；

躲雨的亭子里，当他靠着柱子闭目养神时，注视着他的王一博；

亭子一吻后，两人不再联系却偷偷刷自己朋友圈的王一博；

看到他朋友圈发的N市步行街照片后，犹豫着要不要给自己发微信的王一博；

看到自己说来N市"约炮"后一脸凝重的王一博；

胃疼被肖战收留，在N市酒店的床上说"我也不是直男"的王一博；

那晚自己在王一博怀里趁王一博睡着偷偷摸过他的喉结，而自己进洗手间后王一博却睁开了眼睛；

N市郊区的园子里，自己拍照时，在身后默默看向自己的王一博；

听到女孩子议论他俩是一对时偷偷得意的王一博；

夜游园子偷看情侣野//战被发现，拉着自己的手腕拼命往外跑的王一博；

听到酒店前台说只有一间大床房时窃笑的王一博；

陈旧宾馆里抵死缠绵的两个人；

送自己去火车站时扒在出租车窗上，王一博看着自己的背影大喊"你早上说的话作数吗？"时脸上殷切又热烈的表情；

暮色中，红灯下，车潮前，亲吻自己的王一博；

因为自己的一句话，从球场下来后直奔高铁站来C市的王一博；

到C市后给自己发完消息思前想后又决定撤回的王一博；

看到自己站在出站口等他的那一瞬间的欣喜很快被伪装的冷静所替代的王一博；

听到自己说累了需要休息时，小心翼翼挪到床边睡觉的王一博；

挂了视频电话后坐在新租的屋子里独自难过的王一博；

摩托车场地外，听到自己说"我们下次找个天气好的日子再来"后眼见着开心起来的王一博；

去往商场的路上，望着自己后脑勺若有所思的王一博；

宠物小店里，发现自己将手放在他手下后又惊愕又惊喜的王一博；

对自己说"明天要不要去逛那个仿古步行街"时露出狡黠表情的王一博；

昏暗光线下听自己唱《生日快乐》的王一博；

俯身对自己说"我们谈恋爱吧"的王一博；

梦里将今早为止的故事都逐一复刻了，然而接下来的情节却急转而下。

王一博离开以后，卧室的房门逐渐离肖战远去，身边的光线被吸收，坍塌成伸手不见五指的黑色。

只有门外有发亮的光，肖战赶紧摸索着从床上起来，穿越那扇门。

门里的世界有个女人在擂一个大鼓，肖战被鼓声吸引。走近时，大鼓不见了。

女人手里拿着一个牛角形状的酒杯，她告诉肖战要进入这个世界就必须喝下她手里的酒。

肖战伸出双手，女人把酒倒在他手里，他仰头喝完，女人已无影无踪。

这是一个郁郁森林，阳光明媚，像童话故事里的场景。

悬空中又出现了另一个门，肖战打开，却进不去，只能站在门口观看。

里面是一个厨房的景象。

王一博跟一个男生挤在厨房里做饭，王一博把男生抱到案台上亲吻。  
两人相拥时男生抬头看向肖战的方向，那个人长着自己的模样，却向他投来挑衅的目光；

一低头的功夫这个门又消失了。

肖战在森林里到处找，焦急地想要找到那个门，他要告诉王一博现在在他身边肖战才不是真的肖战。

然而那个门消失了就是消失了，再也找不回来了。

眼前忽然出现了一条细窄的小路，循着小路走去，不远处停了一辆公交车。

肖战太疲惫了，一上车他就靠在座椅上睡着了，等他醒来，公交车正在空中飞行。

肖战有些不知所措，扭头发现王一博正坐在他身边。

肖战拉着王一博跟他诉说自己一路来的诡异遭遇，包括那个擂鼓的女人。

王一博听后告诉他这叫擂鼓效应。

肖战问是什么意思？

"擂鼓效应是一个传说，但没人真正见过。据说只要喝了她的酒，你就会梦到自己想见的人。"

王一博继续说："如果我遇到她，喝了酒，我会选择梦到你。"

肖战心里一窒，眼眶瞬间红了。

公交车颠簸，肖战扶着王一博的手臂，抬头问他："为什么？"

飞行中的车窗外阳光照到王一博侧脸上，他温柔地笑了："因为现在我在你的梦里。"

肖战醒来，已是下午三点多的光景。

肖战给王一博发消息他没回，打电话他也没接。

肖战赶紧起床买了最近的一班高铁回C市，他希望马上见到他。

又记起王一博之前每周六都会去游泳馆游泳，于是下了高铁后直奔游泳馆。

肖战站在泳池边等王一博游完一个来回，才开口叫住他。

王一博看到肖战显然有些诧异，问他："你不是说今天不回吗？"

肖战在泳池边蹲下："本来是不回的，但现在我有话要跟你说。"肖战脸上有着视死如归的凝重。

王一博有种不好的预感，因此没有摘下游泳镜，万一肖战说出拒绝的话，他还能隐藏情绪。

肖战在泳池边半趴下来，勾了勾手示意王一博靠近些。

王一博已经想好了，如果肖战明确拒绝了他，那两个人就继续维持现状吧，他不会再提这件事了。

肖战说："我们谈恋爱吧王一博。"

嘴角两边不由自主地勾起了括弧笑，王一博一边往水下沉将自己藏进水里，一边按下肖战的脖颈在水平面的位置亲他。

侧面角度只能看到肖战在亲吻涟漪荡漾的水面。

钢琴曲在游泳馆里响起，一如去年春天王一博咬着棉球骑着自行车没入人潮时，耳机里随机播放的那首，节奏急促，却让人心跳不已。

王一博一把将肖战拉下水，溅起一阵响亮的水花。

END  
\---------------------------  
啊啊啊啊啊啊迄今为止我写得最长的一片bx文终于完结啦！！！求评～～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 钢琴曲：分享177的单曲《巴赫平均律》http://music.163.com/song/432430716/?userid=59266845 (@网易云音乐)


End file.
